Vengeance of an Uzumaki and Hyuga
by ForsakenAng3l
Summary: A second fic I've been writing while I figure out what to write on my first one next. Naruto feels hatred towards the village and wants to destroy it. He's about to leave when he is stopped by Hinata. He tries to get her to leave but she refuses, even when he tells her he is going to join the Akatsuki in exchange for the Kyuubi. How will things go for the duo. NaruHina
1. Naruto and Hinata

**Vengeance of an Uzumaki and Hyuuga**

**Chapter 1: Naruto and Hinata's Goal**

**LEGEND: "…" speech**

'…' **thinking**

**(…) probably authors notes**

_**italics will purely be flashbacks**_

**- Scene change**

**I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IN HERE! NOTHING! So please don't sue me.**

'These villagers don't care for anyone but themselves...' Naruto thought bitterly to himself as he stood atop a light pole watching the village. It was about midnight and not a cloud was in sight, thus allowing the moon to illuminate everything around Naruto. He glared at the few villagers who were still awake. 'And now that Sasuke is gone, there's nobody else like me in the village for them to shun.' Naruto glared up at the Hokage monument that now had Tsunade's face carved into it, but that wasn't were he was glaring. His eyes were on the fourth Hokage's face. After previously learning from a slip up, on Tsunade's drunken part, about who his father was he hated him. The fourth Hokage was Naruto's father and he hadn't been happy about it. In fact he grew angry after he heard Tsunade accidentally say something about the fourth being his father. He even tossed the sake bottle in front of Tsunade at her head before storming out. Tsunade luckily dodged before the bottle hit her and was about to yell at Naruto before she realized what she had said, she sat back down and put her face in her hands. Jiraiya tried to console the boy but to no avail. Naruto simply lashed out, throwing a Rasengan at his teacher who easily dodged. Naruto then ran back to his apartment and locked his door before running to his bedroom and laid on his bed and cried. He had been trying to bottle everything up inside of him but couldn't hold anymore. After his best friend left the village, found out who his father was, and then nearly killed by Hiashi for defending Hinata the way he did; Naruto couldn't handle it anymore.

Now Naruto had his backpack hanging on the pole he was standing on as he watched the village. 'Tonight I will never see this village again until I come back to destroy it...' Naruto thought with a small hint of regret that he easily shoved aside. Sure he had friends here and he would make them an offer to join him before he destroyed everything; and if they refused he would kill them all. He grabbed his pack and slung it across his back before jumping down to the ground. Naruto began to walk towards the gate leading out of the village. As he walked he didn't notice a presence behind him. Before he got to the gate he stopped, finally noticing somebody was following him. "You can come out now. I know you're following me," Naruto said as he slid a kunai slightly out of it's holster. He turned to see who was behind him.

"N-Naruto-kun... Where are you going?" the person asked timidly.

"Hinata? What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked slightly taken aback. He let the kunai drop back into the holster.

She stepped out from behind a tree she was standing behind. Her face was illuminated by the moonlight revealing the black eye she had. Naruto's anger flared as he remembered what had happened to her.

_Naruto was walking home from the hospital after having recovered from his fight with Sasuke when he passed by the Hyuuga estate. He wanted to thank Hinata for coming to see him when he was in the hospital so he went up to the gate._

_"What's your business here?" one of the Hyuuga guards asked._

_"I'd like to see Hinata-chan and thank her for visiting me in the hospital," Naruto said to him._

_The other guard looked at the first one and they both shrugged. They didn't see any problem with it so they let Naruto enter. He asked around and quickly found out where Hinata's room was. He knocked when he got there._

_"Just a moment," Hinata called from inside. The door slid open shortly after to reveal her wearing a tank top and shorts. She blushed when she saw Naruto and then quickly shut the door before he could speak. Naruto could hear a lot of rustling before the door opened again to reveal Hinata wearing her usual jacket and a pair of black capris. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you otherwise I would've put something else on before opening," she quietly apologized bowing her head._

_"It's alright Hinata-chan," Naruto said smiling and putting his hand on her shoulder. "It's nice to see you wearing something casual once in a while." _

_Her blush deepened. "W-what did you need, N-Naruto-kun?" she asked, poking her fingers together._

_"I wanted to thank you for visiting me when I was in the hospital," he said smiling, blushing a little himself. "And I was wondering if I could treat you to some ramen."_

_"Y-you mean like a...a d-date?" she stuttered her blush going an even deeper shade of red._

_"Would you like it to be?" Naruto blushed deeper himself when she said that. When she didn't answer he grew sad. "But if you don't want to. I understand," He said sadly._

_"I would love to, N-Naruto-kun," she said quietly smiling._

_Naruto grinned at her, "Then let's go!"_

_"N-now?" Hinata asked, shocked by the suddenness._

_"Yeah!" Naruto grabbed her hand and began to pull her to the exit of the mansion. She barely had enough time to slide her door shut before she and Naruto were almost running down the halls towards the exit. They got to the exit and quickly slipped their shoes on before going out the door. Naruto lead Hinata through the streets to Ichiraku Ramen with her blushing the entire time due to the fact that he was still holding her hand. They soon arrived at Ichiraku and went it._

_"Welcome," Teuchi, the owner and head chef, called. "Oh Naruto! The usual?" he asked when he saw who it was that entered the restaurant._

_"Definitely! What would you like Hinata? The beef and shrimp ramen is my favorite, but the miso ramen and chicken ramen are good too. Then there's a lot of things you can add to it too!" Naruto told her grinning as he sat down._

_Hinata sat beside him before answering. "I'll have what you have N-Naruto-kun," she said shyly._

_"Yosh! Two shrimp and beef ramens, please!" Naruto said loudly. Teuchi smiled, shaking his head. Ayame giggled from the back of the store as she began preparing the ramen._

_After she finished, Teuchi placed the ramen in front of the two of them. "Enjoy," he said smiling. Naruto and Hinata both said a silent prayer before Naruto dug straight into the ramen with his chopsticks. Hinata took a more subtle approach when she began eating. It was forced onto her growing up in high-class family like hers. Naruto quickly finished eating while Hinata was barely at the halfway point._

_"Well? How is it, Hinata-chan?" He asked eagerly._

_"It's really good," Hinata smiled as she slurped some noodles._

_Naruto grinned, happy that she was enjoying the meal. After she finished and Naruto had paid the two left to head back to the Hyuuga estate. They talked the entire time walking back. When they got back to the estate, Hiashi Hyuuga was standing outside the gate. His face covered in fury when he saw Hinata with Naruto. He didn't want his daughter associating with a low class kid. Especially the one housing the Kyuubi inside of him._

_"Hinata!" he yelled at her when they approached. "Why are with that boy?" Hiashi glared angrily at Naruto._

_"H-he took me out for lunch," she said timidly, bowing her head and hiding slightly behind Naruto. Hiashi approached the two of them quickly. Naruto stood in front of Hinata fully but was back handed into a building by Hiashi, who proceeded to smack his daughter across the face, making her fall back._

_"I thought I told you to never associate with the scum of the village!" he yelled._

_Hinata cringed on the ground as her father yelled. "HEY! DON'T TREAT HER THAT WAY!" Naruto yelled as he charged towards Hiashi. Hiashi sidestepped, allowing him to send a Gentle Fist attack into the back of Naruto's right shoulder. Naruto fell to the ground and slowly picked himself up, making few hand seals before trying to make a shadow clone._

_"That won't work, scum. I've completely cut off chakra circulation to your right arm," Hiashi said matter-of-factually. Naruto just growled in response before charging at Hiashi again. Naruto swung his fist at Hiashi, who easily slapped the fist away. Hiashi kicked Naruto in the gut sending the boy hurdling into a building again before falling face first on the ground._

_Hiashi turned and grabbed his daughter before she could run to Naruto. "You will leave him lie there!" he yelled at her before turning to walk back inside the mansion._

_Just then a blast of wind almost knocked Hiashi to the ground. He turned to see Naruto standing. His eyes were no longer the shade of blue they usually were but red with a slit for the pupil. The six whisker shaped marks grew darker on Naruto's cheeks and his nails and teeth grew sharper. Naruto growled before charging Hiashi again. Hiashi pushed his daughter to the side before activating his Byakugan and settling into a Gentle Fist stance. Naruto swung his fist towards Hiashi, who dodged. Naruto kept attacking wildly before getting kicked in the face. He was sent flying back but recovered sliding on all fours on the ground. Naruto stood up and created a Shadow Clone then held out his right palm to it. The clone began circulating chakra in the open palm, forming a Rasengan._

_"Don't you ever lay another hand on Hinata like that!" Naruto said dangerously. Hiashi just stood there watching Naruto. The clone charged forward first to provide a distraction. Hiashi quickly disposed of the clone in a cloud of smoke before turning to see Naruto in the air above him. His arm with the Rasengan extended towards Hiashi. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he fell through the air._

_Hiashi glared at Naruto before quickly grabbing his wrist and snapping it, thus dispersing the attack completely. Naruto yelled out in pain as he felt his wrist break. Hiashi then slapped his palm on Naruto's lungs, causing them to shut down. Hiashi threw Naruto in the air above him. He waited until Naruto began his descent before attacking again. "Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" Hiashi yelled and began to spin rapidly. Naruto collided with the shield of chakra and was sent flying through the air and smashing through the wall of one of the nearby buildings. _

_"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed. "NO!" She got up and started to run to him. She was stopped by her father, who smacked her again._

_"I told you to never associate with scum like that!" he yelled before grabbing her wrist and taking her inside the Hyuuga estate. She cried the entire time, saying Naruto's name over and over._

_An ANBU, who had been ordered to find Naruto when Tsunade sensed the Kyuubi's chakra, quickly retrieved the unconscious Naruto and took him to the hospital. When they arrived there Tsunade quickly did an assessment on Naruto before starting her work. She quickly healed his lungs causing Naruto to gasp and wake up as the air filled his lungs. She held him down as Naruto struggled to get up and go kick Hiashi's ass. But his efforts were futile against the Legendary Sitting Duck Tsunade._

_"Damnit Naruto! Hold still so I can heal your wrist!" Tsunade yelled at him. Naruto calmed down, but not before cursing Hiashi under his breath. Tsunade quickly healed his broken wrist. "What happened anyway?" she asked curiously._

_She listened intently as Naruto relayed what happened. He looked at her with tears in his eyes when he finished. "How can he treat her that way?! She was so frightened when he almost killed me. Why can't he see that it hurts her when he acts the way he does? WHY?!" Naruto yelled as Tsunade embraced him in a motherly/sisterly hug. Naruto cried hard as Tsunade hugged him._

_"I don't know, Naruto. I truly don't," She said._

Naruto calmed himself down before she spoke again. "How is your eye, Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"It's ok. Hurts a little every now and then, but I'm ok," Hinata said quietly, also remembering the incident.

"That's good. Now why are you out here?" Naruto asked.

"To find you..." she said looking at him. "Why are you out here, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm leaving this village. I can't stand being here anymore. My best friend is gone, I found out that my father was the fourth Hokage, and I was almost killed by your father for trying to protect you. Finding out my father was the fourth Hokage wouldn't have been such a bad thing if it wasn't for the fact that it was him that sealed the Kyuubi inside of me..." Naruto said bitterly.

"Y-Your leaving?" Hinata asked shocked, a few tears fell down her cheeks. "B-but you can't leave! What about all your friends?"

"Sakura only cares about Sasuke, Kakashi is busy all the time, Iruka is teaching academy students, and you're not allowed to be near me. And then everyone else is busy with missions. I'm not needed here anymore," he said before turning back to the village gate. His eyes widened when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him.

"I need you here, Naruto-kun," Hinata sobbed quietly. "You can't leave me here."

Naruto turned and looked down at Hinata. Her eyes were staring up into his as tears fell. "I hate to see you cry," he said softly, wiping a tear from her cheek with the back of her hand. "But I still have to go," he told her. turning to walk away, but was stopped again when Hinata grabbed his hand. He turned to her, "Let go of me, Hinata-chan." His voice was firm but not angry.

Hinata mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" Naruto asked, turning his head slightly.

"T-take me with you..." she said, barely audible.

"I can't!" he almost yelled. "I can't take you with me! It's going to be very dangerous!" he tried reasoning with her.

"That doesn't matter to me!" she said loudly. "I'd be willing to die fighting with you because... Because..." she began to blush deeply. "Because I... Because I love you!"

Naruto's eyes widened when she said that. His thoughts ran wild. "Wh-what?" his voice caught in his throat.

"I said that I love you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling her face into his chest. It was Naruto's turn to blush deeply now. "And I will always love you. Even if I die," her voice was muffled.

"You... You love me?" he asked. She merely nodded in his chest. Naruto sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise to stay. "I really don't want you to come with me and get hurt, but you'll just follow me. Won't you?" he asked lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"Yes. Yes I would, Naruto-kun," Hinata said. "And if you tried to force me to leave, you wouldn't be able to. I would never stop following you." A few tears fell down her face as she spoke.

Naruto sighed. "Do you even know what I'm leaving to go do?" he asked hoping her could get her to stay with one more push. Hinata shook her head and watched him. "I'm going to destroy this place," Naruto said calmly, causing Hinata to gasp slightly but never moving from where she stood. "Didn't you hear me? I said I'm going to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village," Naruto told her again.

Hinata was shocked to hear this come from Naruto. The boy who would always shrug off the way people had treated him. The boy who always had a smile on his face. The boy that she loved. Now this same boy was talking of destroying their home. Hinata stared into Naruto's eyes, his words going through her head over and over again. "I-I'm never..." she started shakily then made her voice firmer, "I'm never going to leave you." Her eyes full of determination now.

Naruto looked at her, not believing what she just said. He sighed again, defeated. He knew he was never going to be able to convince her to stay here. "Fine... You can come along," he said.

Hinata's face lit up slightly before going back over to the tree she was previously hiding behind and grabbed her pack. "Then let's go," she said, smiling at him. She grabbed his hand as they left the village quickly and quietly. They lept through the trees outside the village, not saying a word until they were several miles away. "By the way, Naruto-kun. Where are we going?" Hinata asked him as they lept through the trees.

"I'm going to find the Akatsuki," Naruto told her, causing a small gasp to emit form her lips. "They are all powerful and I'm sure they would agree to the terms I have." He ended the conversation with that.

'Naruto-kun. What changed you?' Hinata thought to herself.

Days passed as they traveled, only stopping to rest and eat. They avoided towns as much as possible until they heard of strange men wearing black cloaks with what looked like red clouds on it being in a town from an out of the way tea house. The town, Garuna, was only a couple days from where they were. It would be the perfect place to start looking. Once they had left the tea house, the duo went straight for Garuna. Naruto and Hinata quickly reached Garuna, eager to begin their search. They had removed their headbands so nobody could tell where they were from before entering the town. Also before going much further into the town, they had purchased a couple of black cloaks with hoods to hide their faces. Naruto went to an inn while Hinata searched through the town.

"Welcome. What can I do for you?" the clerk at the inn asked Naruto, who still had his hood up.

"I was wondering if there had been two men here recently. They would've been wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them," Naruto said, sliding some ryo across the counter to the clerk.

The clerk grabbed the money and then seemed to "remember" the men Naruto was talking about. "Ah yes. I know who you are talking about," the clerk said. "But they left yesterday. Sorry buddy."

Naruto bowed. "Thank you very much." He then left to go find Hinata. She was busy walking through the shopping district asking some weapons merchants about them.

"I remember seeing somebody like that, Missy. But they were simply walking through the area. I think they went to the other end of town," a weapons dealer told her.

"Thank you," she bowed before leaving. "Byakugan," she said quietly, activated her eyes. She began to search for Naruto, quickly finding him walking down the same street she was on. She deactivated her eyes and quickly made her way through the crowd to her companion.

"Find anything, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked when they met up.

"A weapons merchant said they were heading to the other end of town yesterday," she told him.

"Same for me. The clerk at the inn said they had left yesterday," he said to her.

"Then we'd better hurry," Hinata said turning to walk out of town, but was stopped when Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Hang on. We've got company. Can you activate your eyes and find out who's following us?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata nodded, "Byakugan." She quickly scanned the area around them, finding four figures in four strategic locations. "There's four of them. Two on the rooftops on either side of the street, while a third is ten yards behind us. The fourth is ahead of us. Only one of them seems to be over genin level. We should proceed with caution," she warned Naruto deactivating her eyes.

Naruto nodded as they began to walk again, keeping their hoods up. They quickly go to the end of town before leaping off into the trees. The four people following them doing the same. Naruto and Hinata stopped in a clearing far enough away from the town so it wouldn't get caught in the inevitable battle. "Get ready," Naruto said to Hinata as they stood back to back. Hinata nodded, her eyes active once again.

"Here they come," she said.

"CHAAAAAA!" a female voice yelled as she burst through the trees swinging her fist into the ground between Naruto and Hinata. The two of them quickly lept away from the pink haired kunouchi.

"Fang Over Fang!" another voice yelled, as a spinning attack came flying towards Naruto. Naruto dodged, only to be knocked back by a kick from a green blur.

"Leaf Hurricane!" the blur yelled. Naruto flew towards a tree and landed with his feet on it, using chakra to keep him form falling.

Hinata dodged some kunai sent sailing in her direction. She quickly blocked a roundhouse kick from behind before pushing her opponent away and then regrouping with Naruto. The four other people regrouped in front of the duo. "Sakura, Kiba, Lee, and Kakashi-sensei. What are you all doing here?" Naruto asked quietly.

"To take the two of you back to the village. You have left and are now considered Rogue ninjas that are either to be brought back by force or killed by order of the Hokage," Kakashi said solemnly. "If you just cooperate with us, we won't have to hurt either of you."

Naruto stared coldly at them. "I'm never going back to a village that hates me until I destroy it!" Naruto yelled, creating six shadow clones.

"And I will follow Naruto-kun even if I die!" Hinata said strongly before charging with the Naruto clones to attack.

Kakashi closed his eye, a single tear falling. 'I've failed my entire team. And now I'm forced to attack the one I never thought would turn out like this,' he thought to himself before lifting his headband to reveal his Sharingan. The real Naruto and a clone attacked Kakashi while two clones attack Sakura, another two attacked Lee, and the other clone and Hinata attacked Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hinata! Stop this!" Kiba yelled with Akamaru barking acknowledgment.

"I won't! Not if it means to go against Naruto-kun!" she said sending her palm at Kiba who quickly dodged back.

"Damnit. I really didn't want to have to fight her..." Kiba said before blocking a kick from the Naruto clone.

An explosion ripped through the field as Sakura yelled. A Rasengan sending her flying into a tree, knocking her unconscious.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled holding off an overhead kick from Naruto while sending his own kick to the clone. The clone caught the kick and flung Kakashi away and towards a tree. Kakashi quickly regained himself but was then engaged by the other two clones. He now had four opponents to worry about.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee yelled as he ducked under a punch from both clones. His kick hit each clone in the head and turned to go help Kakashi, but was stopped by the real Naruto. With Rasengan in hand, Naruto shoved it forward into Lee's arms. He was sent flying back through the trees and knocked unconscious. He would probably suffer only a broken arm from that as Naruto didn't want to kill any of them here and now. He turned to Hinata and ran forwards, blocking a spinning attack from Akamaru, now transformed into Kiba, that would've collided with her back.

"Get away from her!" he yelled and he made a couple more clones to fight with. The three of them then began to attack Akamaru in Kiba's form. A punch from the real Naruto sent Akamaru flying into Kiba, knocking them both down. Akamaru was unconscious and being held by Kiba.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled. He glared at Naruto before lunging forward, forgetting about Hinata. She sent a palm into Kiba's back before whirling around and kicked him in the side of the head. Kiba was sent flying over by Akamaru, trying to keep conciousness but failing. His vision went black as the passed out. The duo then turned to Kakashi who had just finished destroying the clones he was facing.

Now all that remained was Naruto, Hinata, a couple of clones, and Kakashi. "Naruto. Hinata. I don't want to hurt either one of you, but I will if you don't come back with me now," he said firmly.

"You'll have to kill us, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said calmly. "I'm never going back to a village that hates me!" He yelled and held out his hand to the clones who began to shape Rasengans in each hand.

Kakashi closed his eyes and bowed his head sadly. "I'm sorry I failed you Naruto. I'm sorry I only focused on training Sasuke instead of you and Sakura. And now I'm sorry that it has come to this," Kakashi made a few hands seals before charging chakra into his palms. A few tears slid down his cheeks as he looked upon Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help but let a few tears fall himself before regaining his composure. He charged forward at his sensei who in turn charged back.

"Twin Rasengan!"

"Lightning Blade: Two Hit Thrust!"

Both attacks collided, neither one of them were going to give in. Naruto and Kakashi's eyes locked for a moment, each one of them sending many different emotions to the other. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as Hinata appeared behind Kakashi, her palms coated in chakra. Her first hit smashed into his right shoulder, causing the attacks to disappear from his hands. She then quickly attacked both of his legs with her Gentle Fist. Kakashi faltered and fell to his knees. Hinata lept back to stand by Naruto as Naruto stepped forward, no longer holding Rasengan in his hands.

Naruto squatted down to Kakashi's level. He took off the necklace he had won from Tsunade when they first met. "Give this back to Granny. Tell her I don't deserve to have it with me anymore," he said placing it in Kakashi's pocket, before standing.

"Naruto... Don't do this. You're better than this! What happened to my student that wanted nothing more than becoming the Hokage?" Kakashi asked looked at his student.

"He's gone. He realized that he could never earn the respect of the villagers or anyone else ever. I'm sorry it has to be this way Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said and he raised his fist and brought it down hard onto Kakashi's jaw, knocking him out.

Naruto looked at the four of them. before turning to Hinata. "Come on. Let's move them so they aren't so spread out like this," he said picking up Kakashi. Hinata quickly helped support his weight as they pulled him over to the tree Sakura was up against. They quickly got Kiba and Akamaru over there and had an extremely hard time dragging Lee closer, due to the amount of weights he was wearing.

"Man he really needs to quit wearing these weights all the time," Naruto groaned as they finally got Lee over by the others. The two of them looked at their former comrades for a moment before turning to leap off into the trees again.

It was then that they noticed two very strong unfamiliar presences in the clearing. They looked over and saw two black cloaks with red clouds. "Naruto Uzumaki. We are going to bring you with us whether you want to or not," the first one said.

"Itachi Uchiha," Naruto said calmly. "And Kisame Hoshigaki right?"

They merely nodded at him before leaping into action. "Wait!" Hinata yelled. "We don't want to fight you!"

The two Akatsuki members stopped before they officially began their attack. "We actually have a proposition for you," Naruto said. "But it's better left said behind closed doors and not in the open like this. There's a town a few miles south of Garuna. Let's go there and talk about it shall we?"

"What do you think Itachi?" Kisame asked. "It could be a trap."

"Judging from what these two just did to their comrades there, I don't thinks it's a trap. We'll meet you there," Itachi said before disappearing. Kisame scoffed before disappearing as well.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. "Let's go," Naruto said. Hinata nodded and they left in the direction of the town after pulling their hoods back up.

"Do you think they will agree to it?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto shrugged. "I doubt it. It'll be too good of an offer that they won't be able to resist," he told her as they jumped through the trees.

"What is it anyway, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"You'll find out when we meet them."

"Ok, Naruto-kun."

They continued to leap through the trees in silence. After about thirty minutes they arrived at the next town. "Let's find the inn so we can meet with Itachi and Kisame," Naruto said. His stomach grumbled. "But not before getting something to eat. What would you like Hinata-chan?"

"Umm, I really love cinnamon rolls," she said quietly. Her shy self coming back to the surface.

"Yosh! Then let's find some!" Naruto grinned at her as they began walking through the town to find a bakery. It was pretty easy to find one, since this town flourished on food mostly. Hinata gratefully accepted the cinnamon rolls Naruto had bought her before devouring them the way Naruto ate ramen. He was shocked to see her eat the cinnamon rolls that quickly.

"I'm sorry for acting that way, Naruto-kun," she apologized when she saw the shocked look on his face.

His shocked looked quickly changed to that of a grinning fool. "It's alright, Hinata-chan! It's your favorite food. You should eat it any way you want too!" he said encouragingly.

She smiled in return before looking up at the sky. She was happy right now, being able to forget everything that was going on for a few moments before Naruto snapped her out of her trance. "Hey Hinata? You still there?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked quickly, blushing slightly when she saw how close Naruto's face was to hers.

"I've been saying you name for the last two minutes. We should probably head to the inn, ne?" he asked her.

Hinata shook her head. "Y-yes. We sh-should," she stuttered.

Naruto smiled at her and stood up, offering her a hand. Hinata accepted it and Naruto pulled her up from where she was sitting. Naruto accidentally pulled her up a little harder than he had intended, causing their faces to be a mere inch away. Both of them blushed greatly at the closeness before turning to the side in unison. "L-let's go," Naruto stammered.

"Y-yes," Hinata replied as they both started to walk towards the inn, the blush never leaving their faces.

They arrived at the inn five minutes later. "Welcome," the clerk said to them. "How may I be of assistance?" he asked.

"We are looking for two men, both wearing black cloaks with red patterns on them. We were told to meet them here," Naruto said.

"Ah yes. They will be on the third floor. Room 303. Knock three times, then once more they said to me to tell you," the clerk told them.

"Thank you," Hinata said as the two of them left to go upstairs. When they got to the room, Naruto knocked three times. He waited for a few seconds then knocked once more. The door opened and he and Hinata strode in. Kisame shut the door behind them then placed a seal on the door before going to where he was sitting.

Naruto and Hinata both removed their hoods and sat down across form Itachi and Kisame. "What's the proposition you have then, Naruto," Itachi said.

"Alright, let's not beat around the bush," Naruto said. "You want the Kyuubi sealed inside of me, correct?"

Itachi and Kisame nodded.

"I want to destroy the Hidden Leaf village and I believe that the Akatsuki could help me in it's destruction," Naruto continued.

"Or we could just take you out right now and destroy the Hidden Leaf later," Kisame said grabbing his sword, Samehada.

"I'm not finished," Naruto said calmly, while Hinata grabbed his arm. She was watching Kisame closely.

"Kisame. Let him finish," Itachi said, flaring his Sharingan.

Kisame grunted, setting Samehada down, but not letting go of it's hilt. "I want the Akatsuki to train me and make me strong enough to destroy the Hidden Leaf. Then once I'm finished, you can have the Kyuubi," Naruto finished.

Hinata gasped slightly hearing this and Kisame grinned his shark toothy grin while Itachi remained as passive as ever. The silence seemed to stretch on, the tension so thick a kunai could break it. Itachi shifted his gaze to Hinata. "And what of her?" he asked breaking the silence.

"I'm coming with Naruto-kun. I'm going to help him anyway I can," she said firmly, squeezing Naruto's arm a little tighter.

Itachi watched them both for a moment. "We'll see what Pein has to say about it before anything," Itachi said. "Let's go now. We have a base close by here." Itachi stood up and walked to the door before making a couple of hand seals causing the seal on the door to burn up. Itachi then left, with Kisame, Naruto, and Hinata following suit. Naruto and Hinata pulled their hoods back up as they left the inn and headed towards the end of town they arrived from. Once out of the town the four of them all lept into the trees and began to head in the direction of the Akatsuki's base. Itachi and Kisame didn't say a word as they traveled while Hinata chatted between themselves. Four hours passed by before Itachi and Kisame stopped near a clearing.

"Are we hear?" Hinata asked quietly to Itachi.

"Almost," he said passively. Both him and Kisame walked over to a giant boulder in the middle of the clearing. They each made a single hand seal before placing one palm each on the rock. Slowly it moved to the side to reveal a dark hole with a staircase leading down. "Go in first. We will have to close the hole up before we proceed," Itachi said.

Naruto and Hinata both nodded, walking down the stairs. Hinata never let go of Naruto's arm as they walked down the stairs a ways before turning to look and see Itachi and Kisame sealing the hole back up. It was dark for a moment, but then light seemed to emit from everywhere even though there were no visible lights anywhere. Itachi walked in front of Naruto and Hinata while Kisame stayed behind. The group all descended down the stairs for what seemed like ages, even though it was only about twenty minutes of walking. Finally they arrived in a large room.

"You're late, hn!" somebody yelled from across the room. Naruto and Hinata looked around Itachi to see who it was. The man was wearing Akatsuki robes and had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail near the top of his head. His bangs were covering his left eye. "And who do you have with you?" he asked.

"The Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and his companion, Deidara," Itachi said.

"The Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, hn. That's good. But why is there another person with him as well?" Deidara asked.

"They wish to see Pein," Itachi said simply. At that moment a figured materialized out of nowhere. It looked like a hologram of some sort.

"And why would that be, Itachi?" the hologram asked. His voice was kinda staticy.

"That would be better told when all of us are here. Naruto has a rather interesting proposal," Itachi told him.

"Hmm. Very well. There's six of you there already. Hidan and Kakuzu are on their way while me and Konan are in Rain. We should be there in a couple of days," the hologram said before disappearing.

"I just hope they aren't late. I hate being kept waiting like this," a new voice said from behind Naruto and Hinata. They turned and saw a man with short red hair walking out of a room. He didn't look any older than eighteen.

"Yes we know Sasori, hn," Deidara said. All of a sudden a plant like thing rose from the floor and right beside it a figure materialized from out of nowhere. The plant like thing opened up to reveal a man with green hair and yellow eyes. Down one side of his face it was completely black with no mouth and showing no human like features, while down the other side it was completely white with more human like features and a mouth. The other man had short black hair and an orange mask covering all of his face but his right eye. The mask swirled around meeting at the hole created for the eye.

"And now we wait," the man with the orange mask said in a childish tone. "I'm Tobi by the way!" he said loudly and more energetic than the rest.

"Can it teme," the Venus fly trap looking man said.

"Zetsu, you're no fun," Tobi said standing in a very awkward position for a male to be standing in.

"Yeah. He's actually pretty funny," Zetsu said.

"No he's annoying," Zetsu said.

"Wait. Are you bipolar or something?" Naruto asked Zetsu.

"No, baka. We are two different people," it seemed liked the black side of Zetsu was talking.

"Yeah. And it's no fun being stuck with somebody as gloomy as him," the white side pointed to the other side.

"You can always leave," black Zetsu suggested.

White Zetsu just shrugged as Itachi turned to face Naruto and Hinata. "The two of you will sleep over there in that room," Itachi pointed to one of the rooms along the wall. "You'll find plenty of food in there. There's also a shower. And if you decide to back out on this deal, we won't hesitate to kill the both of you," Itachi said calmly as he walked to one of the rooms and went in. shutting the door behind him.

Tobi walked over to Naruto and Hinata. "Don't pay him any mind! He's always like that!" Tobi said energetically.

"You seem to energetic to be a part of the Akatsuki, Tobi-san," Naruto said, eying Tobi.

Tobi just laughed. "Do I really?" he giggled.

Everyone else rolled their eyes. "Great. He's never gonna shut up, hn," Deidara said, the annoyance heavy in his voice. Hinata giggled slightly, causing Deidara to glare angrily. "Got a problem Shrimp, hn?" he asked angrily.

Hinata cringed behind Naruto, who stood in front of her protectively. "Leave her alone, Blondie," Naruto growled.

Deidara laughed. "Or what kid? You gonna beat me up, hn?"

"I will if I have to," Naruto glared.

"Bring it on, hn," Deidara reached into a pouch as Naruto stood ready to fight.

Tobi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to keep him from moving as Zetsu kicked Deidara back into a wall. "You're not going to be fighting in here Deidara," black Zetsu said dangerously.

Naruto looked up at Tobi. "What are you doing? I can kick his ass!" Naruto said angrily.

"Not likely," Tobi's voice was no longer energetic, but much more serious. "He's got years of training on you. We all do. So the chances of you beating one of us are slim. And to top it off, the chances of you defeating all of who are gathered here are impossible. Even if you are the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki." Tobi removed his hand from Naruto's shoulder and walked over to one of the rooms. Her turned back to Naruto and Hinata before entering. "I would suggest the two of you rest. You probably need it," he said turning back and entering the room.

Deidara had gotten up and walked over to Naruto as Zetsu went into one of the other rooms. "One day I'll enjoy the pleasure of killing you kid, hn," Deidara said to Naruto.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Hinata said as she stood beside Naruto. "I won't let you hurt him, Blondie."

Deidara sneered at her before walking to another room and slamming the door behind him. Sasori walked over to the room he had exited from and entered without a word. Naruto and Hinata walked over to the room Itachi had indicated earlier and entered. They found two beds inside along with a fridge, stove, dishwasher, and a couple of cabinets above the sink. To the left was a bathroom while to the right was a closet with only two things hanging inside of it.

Naruto walked over to the closet and grabbed on of the items that was in their. It was an Akatsuki robe that seemed to fit him perfectly. He slid it on and turned to Hinata. "Well? What do you think?" he asked her.

She admired him wearing the cloak. "I like it Naruto-kun. But what if they don't accept the offer you made them?" her voice was quiet.

"They will don't worry," he said walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw him smiling reassuringly. She smiled back shyly. "Why don't you try that one on over there?" he asked, pointing a thumb to the other cloak.

Hinata nodded and walked over to it, removing the cloak from it's hanger and put it on her. She twirled around to face Naruto who was smiling. "W-well? H-how do I look, N-Naruto-kun?" she asked shyly.

"Anything you wear makes you look good, Hinata-chan," he grinned making her blush.

"But, if I'm gonna be a part of the Akatsuki I need to change," Hinata said as she took off the cloak, setting it on the counter top by the sink. She then removed her jacket, making Naruto blush, revealing a black tank top that was covering the mesh shinobi armor she wore. Her breasts had developed nicely, Naruto noticed this as she removed her jacket. It was obviously constricting them back. "That jacket always seemed to slow me down anyways," Hinata said as he put the Akatsuki cloak back on. However, she didn't close up the front. She turned to Naruto, blushing slightly. "How does this look?" she asked timidly.

"Uh-uh... Really... good," Naruto stammered, his blush deepening and his eyes trying to focus on anything but her breasts at the moment. "W-we should probably get some rest, H-Hinata-chan," Naruto said sheepishly before shedding his cloak and hanging it back up. Hinata nodded and hung her cloak up and grabbed her jacket, putting it back on. Naruto got into one of the beds and laid down while Hinata got into the other. They both looked at each other as they laid there.

"Good night, Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Good night, Hinata-chan," Naruto told her before falling asleep.

Hinata watched Naruto before she fell asleep. Only one thought was going through her mind. That was what was going to happen to them in two days. Slowly she fell asleep, only to be met by nightmares of her father's wrath and different scenarios of him killing Naruto. During one of the nightmares, she saw Hiashi striking Naruto again and again with Gentle Fist strikes. Before the finishing blow could be hit, Hinata woke up. She was covered in sweat and had kicked all her blankets off. She was shaking slightly, trying to get those images out of her head. She got up and went to the sink to get a drink of water. She quickly gulped it down before walking over to the beds. She stopped beside Naruto's and looked at him. She smiled, knowing he was alive and with her. She blushed slightly as she stared. She looked over at her bed and shivered, knowing those nightmares would return when she fell back to sleep. Hinata then gathered as much courage as she could muster and turned to Naruto. She shook him slightly, waking him up.

"Hmm? Hinata-chan? What is it?" he asked tiredly.

"Umm. C-can I sleep n-next to you? I w-was having a nightmare of f-father..." she trailed off.

Naruto blushed instantly. "Y-you want to sleep next to me?" he asked, swallowing hard.

"If you don't want me too th-that's fine..." she said sheepishly.

"If you're having nightmares, you can sleep over here," Naruto said to her.

She looked at him and nodded, her face covered in a massive blush as she laid down next to him. They both pulled the covers up to their necks as they stared at each other. "C-can you hold me, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly.

"S-sure," Naruto said as Hinata scooted closer to him, nuzzling into his chest. Both of their hearts were pounding in their chests as if they were trying to escape. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's shoulders as she snuggled as close as she could get to him.

"Thank you, N-Naruto-kun. Thank you for being my friend," she said quietly to him.

"Y-yeah. No problem, Hinata-chan," Naruto replied. Hinata soon fell asleep in Naruto's arms. She loved it and soon found peace in it, knowing that in his arms no nightmares would come to her. Naruto shortly after fell asleep as well. The two of them slept like that for the next two days. And they needed it after the left the Hidden Leaf, no stopping but for short periods and then fighting their former comrades.

Hidan and Kakuzu had arrived the next day and Pein and Konan the day after that. Now Naruto would give Pein his offer and see what would happen. But for now they slept. They slept like there was nothing wrong with the world and that they were the only two people in it. In fact they slept for two days after Pein's arrival without realizing it. When they awoke and went outside, they found every member of the Akatsuki waiting in the main room.

"Hn, took you long enough," Deidara sneered. "We've been waiting for two days now and the two of you decided to ignore that and sleep, hn."

"Peace, Deidara. They were obviously tired and needed rest," Pein said. Naruto looked him over. He had six piercings on his nose, three on each side; six piercings on each ear; and two under his bottom lip, snake bites. He had red hair that spiked up kinda like Naruto's and wore a Hidden Rain headband that had a slash mark across it. His eyes were what intrigued them the most. They were purple with a ripple pattern in them.

Naruto and Hinata moved their eyes to Konan next. She had shoulder length purple hair and a single piercing on her bottom lip. She also had what seemed like a paper flower in her hair that was held on by a bun. She was very pretty, but seemed to have a cold look on her face. Almost as if she had seen her best friends killed right in front of her. Kakuzu and Hidan came into view next. There wasn't much to say about Kakuzu except that her wore a mask over his face, much like Kakashi wore. He also had his entire head covered by a white hood; it was held on by a Hidden Waterfall headband, that also bore a scratch through it.

And lastly, the kicker of them all: Hidan. He had silver hair that was slicked back and wore a silver necklace with a weird symbol on it. It was a circle with an upside down triangle in it. He also wore a head band with three diagonal marks on it with a scratch through them. Upon his back was a red scythe with three blades on it, all of them facing the same way.

All in all, the Akatsuki looked like a group of outcasts in Naruto's eyes. But he knew they were all strong and so he needed their power. He could accept what they looked like with ease, even though Zetsu reminded him of a Venus fly trap. Naruto couldn't help but snicker whenever he looked at Zetsu. All eyes were on Naruto and Hinata now. "Let's hear this offer you have Naruto Uzumaki," Pein said.

"You all want the Kyuubi inside of me right? Well you can have it," Naruto began. All eyes widened except for Itachi and Kisame's. "AFTER you train us to become strong enough to destroy the Hidden Leaf village. Then and only then can you have the Kyuubi," Naruto finished never taking his eyes off Pein.

Pein seemed to contemplate this offer for a moment. "And what makes you think that we won't just take the Kyuubi from you now kid?" Kakuzu said. His voice was deep and dark, making Hinata shudder slightly.

"Because I'm not putting up any sort of a fight and willing to help you. You scratch my back and I scratch yours," Naruto said turning his gaze to Kakuzu.

Silence fell over the group for a very long two minutes. The sound a water dripping could be heard from a far away distance. "So..." Pein said finally shattering the silence. "You want to destroy the Hidden Leaf. Why?"

"Because they are a bunch of bastards that care only for themselves," Naruto said darkly.

"So this is more an act of vengeance than anything else?" Konan asked.

Naruto and Hinata both nodded.

"And why are you doing this?" Konan asked Hinata.

"I-I told N-Naruto-kun that I'd follow him anywhere. Th-that I'd help him anyway he n-needs it," Hinata said quietly.

Konan looked at Pein for a moment then back to the two children. Both of their faces held a strong determination.

"Fuck that! I say we just kill them both here as sacrifices to Lord Jashin!" Hidan said loudly, grabbing his scythe off his back and charging at the two of them. Naruto hastily pushed Hinata out of the way before jumping above a horizontal slash from Hidan's scythe. Naruto make a couple of hand seals and nine Shadow Clones appeared around Hidan. Hidan just smirked as he pulled a meter long spear like object from inside of his cloak. "This is gonna be interesting," Hidan grinned.

Naruto and his clones all charged forward, each one brandishing kunai in both hands. Hidan jumped up dodging two clones attacks only to block a hit from two more clones. He slashed at the four clones with his massive scythe, destroying them in a cloud of smoke. The remaining five clones all threw their kunai in unison before engaging in a close range taijutsu battle. The clones threw punch after punch and kick after kick, only to have each one dodged or blocked. Hidan was using only defense at this point, being somewhat overwhelmed by the numbers. Finally a fist collided with Hidan's jaw only to be followed by another from the other side.

"NA!"

"RU!"

"TO!"

Hidan was kicked up into the air by the five clones as the real Naruto Jumped off the back of one of the clones. Naruto did a front spin kick, bringing his heel into the back of Hidan's head. "UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" Naruto yelled as he sent Hidan flying back to earth. Hidan's face smashed into the ground as Naruto landed in front of Hinata protectively. Every member of the Akatsuki watched the whole ordeal passively.

"You little prick! I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!" Hidan spat blood out of his mouth as he stood up and charged at Naruto again. However, he was stopped by a wall of what seemed like paper. Naruto and Hinata looked over saw Konan holding her hands up, obviously controlling the paper.

"Settle down Hidan," Pein said calmly. Hidan just glared at him but put his scythe on his back.

"Obviously the Jinchuuriki has some skill. But as for the girl, we have no idea what she can do," Konan said. "Maybe Itachi should test her skills. Seeing as how they are from the same village it would be perfect."

Hinata hid behind Naruto timidly as Itachi stepped forward. "It'll be ok Hinata-chan," Naruto said grabbing her hand reassuringly.

"O-ok, Naruto-kun," Hinata said with as much courage as she could muster. She walked out to face Itachi who stood there passively.

"Show me what the Hyuuga can do," Itachi said calmly. Hinata took up her Gentle Fist stance before charging towards Itachi. Itachi activated his Sharingan as Hinata activated her Byakugan. Hinata charged her hands with chakra as she swung them at Itachi who merely stepped back to avoid the attacks. "Is that the best you can do?" Itachi taunted. as he knocked her next palm strike away by her hitting her arm.

Hinata's courage began to falter as all of her attacks were either dodged or blocked. This didn't go unnoticed by Itachi who seized an opportunity to send a roundhouse kick towards her chest. The kick collided and sent her flying back. She was caught by Naruto before she could hit the ground. "I-I can't Naruto-kun. I'm weak," she sobbed to him.

"You're not weak Hinata! I know you aren't!" Naruto said loudly. "Your strength doesn't come from your techniques, but from your heart and from those you want to protect!" Hinata stopped sobbing and looked up at him. He grinned at her. "I believe in you Hinata-chan," Naruto said encouragingly.

She stared at him for a moment before nodding, her eyes holding a new determination. She was going to protect Naruto even if she died. That was what was seared into her brain. Hinata slowly stood up and faced Itachi, returning to her Gentle Fist stance. Suddenly a green field appeared on the ground around Hinata and Itachi. "You're within my Field of Divination, Itachi Uchiha," Hinata said calmly. "Eight Trigrams 32 Palms!" she yelled, charging forward. Her palms were held out in front of her aiming right at Itachi. "2 Palms!" she yelled as she hit him twice. "4 Palms! 8 Palms! 16 Palms! 32 Palms! 64 Palms!" Every attack slammed into Itachi as his chakra points were closed off. Hinata stood panting shocked as Itachi disappeared in a burst of crows.

"Not bad," Itachi said from behind her. "My little brother couldn't even defeat my clone."

Naruto rushed over to Hinata as she began to fall back from exhaustion. Pein watched the two of them for a moment before nodding. "Welcome to the Akatsuki, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga," he said to them. Naruto and Hinata both looked over at Pein. "You will begin training tomorrow. Konan will train Hinata and I will train Naruto." He turned to go into on of the many rooms the base had. "Oh and before I forget," he said stopping in front of a door. "Don't forget to put a scratch through your headbands to show that you are rogue ninjas now," he finished then walked into the room.

Naruto and Hinata nodded as the rest of the Akatsuki members all went into their rooms, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone in the main room. "We did it," Naruto said quietly. "We actually did it."

Hinata looked up at Naruto, who smiled down at her. "Y-yes we did, Naruto-kun," she said smiling back. She tried to stand up but fell back into Naruto. He caught her quickly, making sure she wouldn't fall again. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," she said.

"It's ok, Hinata-chan. I'll just carry you," he said picking her up bridal style. She let out a small eep and quickly grabbed onto his neck to steady herself, but soon relaxed when she saw that Naruto wouldn't drop her. Naruto walked over to the room they were in and opened the door with his foot before walking in, kicking the door shut behind him. He set her on the bed so she could rest. "You hungry, Hinata-chan?" he asked her as he walked over to the fridge to see what there was to eat.

"A little," she said as Naruto rummaged through the fridge to find something quick and easy to eat. Finally her pulled out a boxed lunch and quickly heated it up. While that was cooking he looked in the cabinets, hoping to find instant ramen. Naruto wasn't disappointed when he found some.

"YES!" he exclaimed when he found it. "Instant ramen!" he began to heat up some water. The boxed lunch finished warming up so he brought it over to Hinata who accepted it graciously.

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun," she said quietly to him. He grinned at her before going over to the water and pouring it in the ramen cup. "Umm, Naruto-kun. Do you think we can do this?" she asked him.

"Do what? You mean destroy the Hidden Leaf?" he asked turning to her.

She nodded. "Yes. I mean are we going to be able to when the time comes? All of our friends are there."

"We need to forget about them Hinata," Naruto said quietly. "They were only holding us back while we were with them."

Hinata looked up at him before nodding. "Yes. You're right," she said, determination heavy in her voice.

Naruto grinned before turning to his ramen. "Now let's eat and then rest so we can be prepared for tomorrow's training," he said encouragingly to her, putting his thumb up to her.

"Yes," Hinata smiled at him.


	2. First Mission

**Vengeance of an Uzumaki and Hyuuga**

**Chapter 2: First Mission**

**LEGEND: "…" speech**

'…' **thinking**

**(…) probably authors notes**

_**Italics will purely be flashbacks**_

**- Scene change**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW, I OWN NOTHING IN HERE. EXCEPT MY OWN ORIGINAL JUTSU AND ANY OCs THAT I PUT IN HERE!**

Five years had passed since Naruto and Hinata joined the Akatsuki with the goal of destroying the Hidden Leaf village. They had trained under Pein and Konan the entire time up until four months ago. That was when they were given their first assignment as members of the Akatsuki. The mission: Scouting out the other Jinchuriki's whereabouts. Having Naruto, the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki, made the mission much easier since the Kyuubi could sense the other tailed beasts chakra signatures with ease. Now Naruto and Hinata walked through a desert going towards their first objective. Their cloaks blew in the wind as they walked. Ever since they joined they had slowly adopted their own looks. Hinata had gotten rid of her jacket permanently. She now wore only the shinobi mesh armor and a black tank top. Her headband hung around her neck with a scratch through the center going horizontally. Her Akatsuki robes were open all the way down. She wore simple black pants and shinobi boots. On her left leg she had her kunai holster tied. She even grew out her hair. It now reached the middle of her back and hung loosely except for a small bun on the right side. It was held up by a paper flower, a trait she had adopted from her teacher Konan.

As for Naruto, he had changed the Akatsuki cloak somewhat. Now instead of robes, it was more of a trench coat that stopped just above his knees in the front, but continued down to his ankles in the back. The back, from about mid-thigh down, it was split in two. You could say it was likes two tails trailing behind him. Also, near the collar there were seven, three inch thick and about two foot long tail-like strips of cloth. Just from a slight look, you could tell that Naruto was toned. He only wore black fingerless and thumbless gloves that went up to his elbows and black pants under the cloak. Across the back of his waist, under the cloak, he had a katana attached. It was about four foot in length and had a red handle with a fox head at the end. His shoes were easily seen under the cloak, and of course they were black like the rest of his outfit. His hair had grown a decent amount too. It was shaggier now and hung down on either side of his face going past his cheeks. The top had taken a spikier appearance, two groups of his hair spiked up more than the rest; almost like fox ears. The whisker shaped marks on Naruto's face had long since darkened due to his training with Pein. His eyes were a different matter altogether. Instead of the usual blue they had always been, they were now purple with a ripple pattern and a slit-like pupil in them; basically a fusion of the Rinnegan and Kyuubi eye. Pein had shown Naruto his real body, a frail one that walked around on a spider like machine, after four years into his training. Naruto also found out that his name was Nagato. He decided Naruto was strong enough to wield the Rinnegan, so he had given Naruto a present on his seventeenth birthday.

Each one of them had matured greatly over the last five years, especially Hinata. Her confidence grew tremendously. She was no longer the shy girl who blushed and stuttered every time she talked to Naruto. Now she was able to keep a conversation with him with ease. Even their feelings had surfaced greatly a couple of years ago. The two of them remembered like it was yesterday.

_One year ago, Naruto and Hinata sat on the bed after a long day of training. It was around the time of Hinata's birthday and Naruto said he wanted to show her something later that night. Hinata was eager to know what it was, knowing that it would be the greatest gift she had ever received. Sure the other members had given her gifts occasionally when her birthday came around, but they mostly consisted of weapons._

_"So what is it you wanted to show me, Naruto-kun?" she asked, no longer with the stutter in her voice when she talked to him._

_Naruto smiled at her as he stood up. He grabbed her hand, making her blush slightly, and walked to the middle of the room with her. "Watch this," he said. Naruto made a set of unique hand seals that Nagato had taught him. "Dimension Warp Jutsu!" Naruto called out as the floor around them became a light blue color and looked like liquid. The two of them sank into the liquid pool. Hinata clung to Naruto as they sank, making Naruto smile._

_Suddenly they were in a completely different place. Instead of their room it was now a grassy hilltop with a single, very large oak tree on the top. The scene was an eternal sunset. Naruto led Hinata up to the tree and sat back against the tree. "What is this place Naruto?" Hinata asked amazed._

_"A dimension that I created with my new jutsu that Nagato taught me. With it I can create anything in here with only my mind. For example," Naruto turned his attention towards the sunset and focused for a moment. In an instant the scene changed to depict the Hidden Leaf village destroyed. Every building was either on fire or destroyed entirely. The Hokage's office was in shamble and the monument behind it was smashed to bits. None of the faces could be seen anymore. "This is what our dream is, Hinata-chan," Naruto said quietly. He changed the scene back to the sunset hill setting. "But that's not all I want to show you," he said turning back to her._

_"Then what is it, Naruto-kun?" she asked tilting her head slightly to give her an innocent look._

_Naruto smiled. "This," he said pulling out a small box from behind his back. He handed it to Hinata and sat down next to her._

_She was shocked when she saw the box. "W-what is it?" she asked._

_"Open it," he told her, speaking softly._

_When she did, she gasped slightly. It was a necklace that had the kanji for "love" attached to it. The chain that it hung from had a slight orange glow to it. "N-Naruto-kun... When did you get this?" she asked him completely amazed at the gift._

_"A few months. It took me some time to get Kurama's chakra into the chain so that it wouldn't burn up or be too weak. If you are wearing it, we can speak mentally to one another just as long as we aren't too far away from each other. The farthest range I could get it to reach was 100 yards. Here, let me help you put it on," he said to her as he took the necklace from her and undid the link. She turned and pulled her hair out the way for him._

_Once he had secured the necklace in place, she turned to him and smiled. "Umm, Naruto-kun. The kanji that's on here. It means love, right?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "So does that mean... that you love me?"_

_Naruto smiled at her with his most genuine smile. She loved that smile more than his foxy grin that he generally had on his face. "Exactly, Hinata-chan. I-" he was cut off by a pair of lips that had claimed his. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening. Hinata pulled back and looked at Naruto, her face a deep red that Naruto hadn't seen in a while._

_"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I was just so happy that-" she was cut off by his finger on her lips._

_"I didn't mind at all. I was just surprised is all," he smiled at her before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. The sun slowly setting as the two shared this wonderful moment in their lives._

The two of them walked through the desert slowly, taking their time. It was dark outside, making the desert very cold. Naruto looked up at the moon with his Rinnegan/Kyuubi eye, a small smile creeping at the corner of his mouth. "It's been a while since I've seen Gaara. He became the Kazekage too. This'll be good," he said, smirking. Some of Kurama's chakra seeped out of him and swirled around before going back inside his body.

"Don't get too excited, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, not taking her eyes off the desert ahead of them. "We don't want the One-tail to sense our presence yet."

"Right," Naruto said turning his attention back to the desert. "Sasori-sama said he has a contact here that we need to use."

"I can see the village from here," Hinata said, her Byakugan active, although it wasn't the same as before. Instead of almost pupil less eyes, they now held a silver starburst for the pupil. She had developed her Byakugan to a whole new level, the Drakugan. She had heard a story about it once from her mother, but never believed it. Now she was the only living Hyuuga to wield this Dojutsu. The Drakugan was able to give a 360 degree view of everything around her, like the Byakugan, except it even covered the blind spot. She could still see chakra points, and chakra systems, but could now also read what type of jutsu her opponent was going to use against her. The Byakugan could only read chakra that was about to be used, not the attack type. Also, just like the Rinnegan, it allowed her to use all five of the elemental chakra types; although not as strong as the Rinnegan allowed. It also allowed her to use sort of Kekkei Genkai from the five elements. And to top it off, the Drakugan could see a distance of around ten miles away, while the Byakugan could barely reach two miles.

"How far away?" Naruto asked.

"I'd say the Hidden Sand will come into view in about an hour, so we should reach it in about an hour and a half," she said deactivated her eyes.

"Good. I really want to test Gaara's skills as a Jinchuriki and as the Kazekage," Naruto smirked. The two were silent for the rest of the time. Normally they would've been very talkative and all over each other, but during missions they were as serious as a heart attack. That way they weren't distracted by each other. That could be saved for after the mission with their down time.

As Hinata said the village came into view after about an hour of walking. "I guess now's as good a time as any to use it," Naruto said, taking a small scroll from the weapons pouch behind him. He unfurled it, placing it on the ground. Naruto made a few hand seals then placed his palm on the jutsu formula that was written on the scroll. "Activate," Naruto said quietly as he closed his eyes.

From the Kazekage's building a man was sitting at his desk when he suddenly felt something in the back of his mind flare up. The jutsu now active he stood up and left the building and began to head towards the village entrance/exit. He arrived within minutes and went to the center of the stone corridor that made the entrance. His hand blurred through a series of hand seals, finally stopping with his palms smacked together. "Genjutsu: Sleep Paralysis," he called. A wave of chakra swept through the entire area, knocking out and Sand Shinobi that got caught in the wave. By this point Naruto and Hinata had come up to the village.

"Good work. Sasori is going to need your services later. Head to the base now and wait for him there," Naruto said to the ninja, who nodded in return. The two Akatsuki members walked passed him as he walked out of the village. Naruto turned his head. "Oh and don't be late. Sasori-sama hates it when he's kept waiting," and with that they walked into the village.

"Don't forget we need to trap this entire area before we leave, Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"How could I forget, Hinata-chan," Naruto said turning and smiling at her before making two shadow clones without the need of a hand seal. He turned to his clones. "Make sure this entire area is booby trapped before you disperse. We don't need any followers," Naruto said, his clones nodding and going off to set the traps.

"Now, let's get the One-tail," Hinata said.

"Kurama, can you tell me where he is?" Naruto asked out loud as a spectral image of the fox appeared in front of Naruto.

"Yes. He's in a meeting currently with his advisors and a few clan heads," Kurama said.

"Good job," Naruto told the fox. With that, the image disappeared and Naruto and Hinata continued walking. They jumped up onto the roof tops and looked around. "Shall we call him out here or should we go get him ourselves?" Naruto asked grinning.

"Call him out here," Hinata said.

Naruto grinned evilly before letting out a large wave of red chakra across the village. "Come out; come out wherever you are Gaara!" Naruto called as he lept onto a roof that was higher than the rest. He was shortly followed by Hinata. "We just want to talk!"

"And take the One-tail with us," Hinata finished.

Suddenly the sand around their feet moved to the edge of the building and formed up in a human shape that slowly became Gaara. "I thought I felt a powerful chakra wave, but I never thought it would be you two," Gaara said in usual emotionless voice.

"Long time no see Gaara!" Naruto said in a very convincing, yet fake, happy go lucky voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata Hyuuga. Why are the two of you here?" Gaara asked.

"We just want to talk to an old friend," Naruto replied, his voice still the happy go lucky tone. "Talk about the One-tail, that is. Let us take it and we will leave this village as it is. Refuse and we will destroy everything in sight and defeat you to get it," Naruto's voice changed back to his serious tone.

"That's not going to happen, Naruto. You and I both know that," Gaara said calmly.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," Naruto said directly behind Gaara. "Almighty Push," Naruto said calmly, sending a shocked Gaara flying to the roof of the building from an unknown force. The fight had now begun.

"Sand Shower!" Gaara called as he landed, his sand catching him. All sorts throwing weapons made of sand flew at Naruto who made a few hand seals.

"Wind Style: Devastation!" Naruto called and swept his arm in front of him, calling forth a large gust of wind that continued to blow as the sand weapons struck. None of the weapons were able to make it through the wall and the wind wall was unable to go forward. They were at a stalemate until Gaara was forced to break his jutsu as a group of small water balls came flying in his direction.

"Drakugan Special Jutsu: Kekkei Genkai Copy," Hinata said, holding her fingers like guns. Water shot from the tips of her fingers at Gaara at blinding speeds.

Gaara's sand shaped up around him and formed a shield around him on all sides. "Third Eye Jutsu," Gaara said within his shield, covering up his eye with his hand. An eye formed out of sand above his shield. "Let's see what you've got, Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara called out to Naruto through his shield.

"With pleasure, Gaara of the Sand," Naruto said back as he made a few hand seals ending in the tiger seal. "I'm gonna cook you inside of the sand. Then we are taking you with us. Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!" Naruto called blowing a large amount of fire from his mouth that spread across the ground and covered Gaara's dome. The eye on the outside consumed in flame, blinding the eye. Gaara removed his hand and winced from the searing light.

"Fine, we'll play that way. But I am not gonna allow you to destroy my village," Gaara said. Suddenly the sand exploded outward, dispersing the flames. All the sand rose up into the air forming a sort of platform that held Gaara atop it. He lifted his arms and sand rose from the ground below the buildings. "Sand Tsunami!" Gaara called as he swept the sand at the two Akatsuki members.

Naruto and Hinata jumped up and away as the sand collided with the roof they were standing on. As they looked down they noticed the sand swirling together in the center. The swirling continued and began to rise, slowly taking the shape of the One-tail's head. "Wind Style: Air Bullet!" the sand behemoth called as a strong blast of wind shot from its mouth up at Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto closed his eyes as red chakra wrapping itself around him. He moved in front of Hinata, raising his hands. The blast of wind was caught in Naruto's grasp, red chakra swirling into the wind. Naruto now had total control of the attack. "My turn," Naruto said smirking, palming the attack with one hand. "Vermillion Air Bullet," Naruto's voice was calm as he threw the blast of Kyuubi chakra infused wind at Gaara. They landed on a building as the attack slammed into a wall of sand that had quickly formed around Gaara at the last minute.

"This battle is gonna take a little while. We need to let the other's know when to get ready," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded as he pulled out a small scroll from his weapons pouch behind him. He bit his thumb and wiped the blood across the scroll. He made a couple of hand seals before slamming his palm onto the scroll. "Summoning!" Naruto called. After the smoke from the summoning cleared, there were two white birds. "Time to let them know that we have engaged the target," Naruto said picking up the birds and throwing them up in the air.

Hinata made a singled on handed seal. "KA!" The two birds came to life and flew high into the air before exploding, the second one going five seconds after the first.

Two explosions could be seen a few miles away from the Village Hidden in the Sand, the second explosion happening five seconds after the other.

"Sasori, my man. It's about time we go in," Deidara said as he watched the skies.

"Hmm. Let's go then," a deep voice that was not Sasori's said. Deidara turned to his partner who was covered in the shell of a puppet.

"Hn. I can't wait to show the Sand what art truly is," Deidara chuckled.

"Hurry up. I don't like to keep people waiting, Deidara," Sasori said dangerously as he walked forward.

"Fine, hn," Deidara put his hand into a pouch and pulled out a white substance, the same substance the birds from earlier was made from. A mouth on Deidara's hand chewed the substance before spitting it back out into his hand. Deidara closed his hand and began to shape the clay. When he was finished he now held onto an owl. Deidara threw the bird into the air and made the same hand seal Hinata had made earlier. "KA!" Deidara called as the bird grew to a very large size after a small explosion of smoke.

"Hurry up!" Sasori nearly yelled as Deidara jumped up onto the owls back before gliding up beside Sasori.

"Art can't be rushed Sasori, hn," Deidara glared at his partner. The two fell silent; the only sound that could be heard was Sasori walking across the desert and a small bell on each of their hats jingling with every step or flap of wings.

Naruto and Hinata dodged a wave of sand that was sent at them, then dodged again as the wave split in two and began to follow them. "Damnit," Naruto cursed quietly to himself as he dodged sand again. He was no longer covered in red chakra, but his Rinnegan was flaring up like crazy. "Almighty Push!" Naruto called as the sand got too close for comfort. The sand was blasted back as Naruto charged forward, drawing his katana and stabbing at Gaara.

Gaara used his sand platform to lift him up out of the way of Naruto's sword. "You're going to have to do much better than that," Gaara said calmly.

Naruto merely smirked as he watched Gaara fly up into the air. Slowly red chakra began to circulate around Naruto. Hinata watched from the side, knowing what Naruto was about to do. As the red chakra began to swirl around Naruto, he put his palm out to the side. The chakra started to take shape in Naruto's palm, forming a long spear with three blades at the tip. "Don't move any closer. I'd much rather have this explode by you than over here near us. Crimson Spear!" Naruto yelled as he threw the spear right at Gaara's chest.

A shocked look came over Gaara's face due to the speed of the spear. He barely had enough time to dodge to the side as the spear sped past him. Gaara turned to watch it sail away, only to see it crash into the side of the canyon the Hidden Sand Village was in. After it hit the canyon side, a massive explosion occurred. The shockwave hit Gaara like a freight train, knocking him off his floating sand platform and sending him down to the roof. No less than twenty buildings were caught in the explosion, each and every one of them disintegrated. Gaara stood up, wide eyed witnessing the destruction of part of the village. His eyes became furious as he turned to Naruto, who wore a sadistic grin on his face.

"And that's why I didn't want it going off near us," Naruto said motioning his head in Hinata's direction.

"You..." Gaara hissed. "You are going to die for attacking my village!" Gaara yelled the last part.

"You shouldn't have moved," Naruto shrugged. Gaara lunged forward, using his sand as whips from behind him. Naruto evaded the whips as he lept back.

Naruto saw an opening in the whips and charged forward, katana poised to stab. The blade went through The right side of Gaara's chest, causing him to yell in pain. Naruto dug the blade into his opponents flesh all the way down to the hilt. "You bastard," Gaara said through clenched teeth.

"GAARA!" a female voice yelled. Naruto quickly pulled his sword free from Gaara's chest and brought it around to block the shuriken that were thrown at his back. As he did this, Naruto sent a strong kick into Gaara's chest, knocking him away so as to not get attacked in the back again.

Hinata charged at Gaara, her Drakugan active and her hand covered in chakra. She began her assault as Gaara blocked with his sand, holding the wound on his chest. Blood was slowly flowing from the wound and over his hand, but he kept his ground.

"And who might you be?" Naruto asked the newcomer. She had brown hair that was tied up into a ponytail. She wore the general dress a Sand Chunnin wore and had a katana strapped across her back. Her green eyes glared angrily at Naruto.

"I'm Katara. And I won't let you harm Gaara anymore," she said angrily.

"Hmm. I doubt that," Naruto said cockily. "I'm way out of your league little girl. Plus I'm a Jinchuriki." Naruto lifted his katana. "Still it would be nice to get some sword practice in after only fighting against the others for so long," Naruto said referring to Kisame and Hidan.

"I'm the best sword wielder in the village. You've made a very poor choice on whom to cross blades with," Katara said dangerously before charging forward, drawing her katana and aiming an overhead slash at Naruto.

Naruto raised his sword with one hand to block. The force from her attack sent a blast of wind away from the two. "That's quite powerful," Naruto complimented, pushing her away from him. "But..." Naruto raised his sword in a slashing position before disappearing. He reappeared right behind a shocked Katara, slicing her cheek before disappearing again. This time he reappeared in front of her and sliced the other cheek in the same spot. "Now allow me to show you how a real sword master works," Naruto said making a single on handed seal. "Cherry Blossom Blade Dance," Naruto said quietly as the wind around him picked up. Red chakra swirled around him and slowly took shape of small flower petals. The chakra petals swirled around both him and Katara as he began to disappear and reappear in random places around his. He made small cuts on her body with every pass he made. The chakra petals swirled around her, each one leaving a small slice on her skin before disappearing. As the petals sliced her they left a burning feeling in that area. Katara screamed as the petals made contact. Katara was able to block a few attacks from Naruto but only to be cut by the chakra blades. After two minutes of this, all the petals disappeared and Naruto stood in front of her, his sword resting on her neck. She was kneeling on the ground, panting. Never had she been through such torment.

Her screams got Gaara's attention in an instant. He turned and saw her in a whirlwind of red petals of some sort. Gaara watched in horror as she was brought to her knees from every attack Naruto used. "KATARA!" Gaara yelled, charging towards her, completely forgetting about Hinata.

Naruto lifted her up and her back to him, his sword resting across her neck. "Make one more move, and I'll slice her throat. She's obviously important to you and you wouldn't want her to get hurt would you?" Naruto asked smirking.

Gaara stopped his approach, looking at Katara with fearful eyes. Suddenly twenty Sand ANBU appeared around the area, Kankuro and Temari were with them as well. "Gaara! Are you ok?" Temari asked quickly. She gasped when she saw the wound on his chest, then glared at Naruto, who only smirked in reply.

"Let Katara go, Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara said dangerously.

"Nope!" Naruto shook his head, acting like Tobi somewhat. Tobi had a knack for making serious moments turning into embarrassing spectacles, a trait that Naruto was now beginning to show. "Why should I Gaara-kun?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

Gaara glared angrily at him. "Because if you don't," Gaara said lifting his hands. His sand quickly grabbed Hinata's wrists and ankles, pulling them away from each other. "I'll kill her."

Naruto barely showed any emotion on his face as he watched Hinata trapped by the sand. Naruto took his sword off Katara's neck and pushed her forward at Gaara roughly. Gaara quickly caught the girl and embraced her as she barely lifted her arms to hug him back. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Before she could answer, Naruto laughed darkly. "No she isn't and neither are you!" Naruto yelled. Just then they both heard the sound of an explosive tag begin its countdown. Katara realized it was on her back, quickly removing her flak jacket and trying to throw it away. She barely got it off and it left her hands before exploding. The explosion knocked them both down onto the roof hard. Gaara was bleeding from his right side much more know and Katara had a broken arm and a few broken ribs. He face and arm were also burned badly. The sand holding Hinata fell away and she disappeared, reappearing beside Naruto. "Let's get him," he said ignoring the ANBU around him.

"We won't let you Akatsuki scum take our Kazekage!" and ANBU yelled charging forward, his tanto raised to kill. Naruto ducked under the slash as Hinata leaned back. Naruto then stood back up quickly and grabbed the man's throat.

"Say what you want about me," Naruto lifted the man up and squeezed tighter. "But don't you ever insult my family like that." Naruto's voice was dangerous as he crushed the man's throat and threw the body over to the other ANBU. The now dead man exploded from explosive tags that Naruto placed on him faster than the eye could see. The explosion killed four more ANBU.

Hinata leaned down and lifted Gaara up. "We'll be taking your Kazekage with us. You can have the corpse when we are done," Hinata said as she pushed Gaara off the side of the building before stepping back and jumping down herself. Suddenly a giant white owl flew straight up, carrying Hinata and Deidara on its back while it held Gaara in its tail feathers. Naruto jumped up and grabbed a hold of one of the owl's feet. They flew up higher and higher as Deidara pulled a small totem made of the same white substance the owl was made from.

"This detonating clay statue is one of my more powerful pieces of art," Deidara called down to the ANBU, Temari, and Kankuro. "Now you will see what art truly is!" He dropped the statue straight down and made a single handed seal. "KA!" The statue exploded into a much, much larger version of it. It fell straight down. "Art...," Deidara made another hand seal, "Is an explosion!" The giant statue began to shine brightly before detonation. The explosion ripping through the sky. Deidara and Naruto both smirked at the blast but as the smoke cleared their smirks vanished. Directly below them was a gigantic rose made out of sand, protecting the village. Gaara had his hand lifted towards the village, he was panting heavily.

"Just...in time" Gaara said, his voice ragged as he began to move the sand flower away from the village so it wouldn't drop onto his village. Even in an exhausted state and close to death state, he upheld his duty as Kazekage.

"Hmm. Admirable," Naruto commented.

"Hn. Whatever," Deidara said quietly.

"G-Gaara..." Katara moaned quietly. "Gaara!" she yelled as Kankuro and Temari supported her weight.

"Katara..." Gaara said before passing out.

"Time to go, hn," Deidara said as the bird flew away.

"STOP!" Kankuro yelled before jumping after them. He pointed to five ANBU "You come with me!" he ordered.

"Right!" the called in unison and followed Kankuro.

"Kankuro! Wait!" Temari yelled after him but Kankuro was already too far away to hear. "Damnit," she cursed and turned to everyone else. "Ready a counter attack force quickly and take her to the infirmary!" she yelled.

"Yes Temari-sama!" one of them said as they all dispersed. One of them took Katara and lept away towards the infirmary.

Temari sighed and looked to the sky. 'Kankuro, you better be safe and bring our little brother back,' Temari thought to herself before leaping off the building towards the Kazekage's office.

"You're late Deidara," Sasori said angrily as the trio finally showed up.

"Sorry Sasori-sama," Hinata said as she jumped off the bird.

"Hn," Deidara smirked as he jumped off the bird.

"Whatever... Let's just get Gaara back to the hideout. I'm tired of this damn sand," Naruto said.

"Right," Sasori said, turning around and walking off, followed shortly by Naruto and Hinata.

"Hn, fine," Deidara said, following them with the bird right beside him.

A large explosion could be heard behind them. "Sounds like they worked," Naruto smirked.

"Good work Naruto-kun," Hinata said smiling at him.

"Thanks," Naruto smirked back.

The group continued on in silence for a while until they heard running. The four tensed up slightly as Deidara turned to look at Hinata slightly who nodded in return. "Drakugan,"  
>she said calmly. Her eyes changed and her vision increased. "It's only Kankuro. He must've made it through the traps. Hm, no matter. We will dispose of him," Hinata said, somewhat coldly.<p>

"No..." Sasori said. "I'll take care of him quickly. He uses my puppets after all and it would be good to see how well he's taken care of them."

"Yes, Sasori-sama," Hinata said, her eyes going back to normal. Sasori stopped, turning around, facing Kankuro's direction.

"I'll see you all in a moment," Sasori said as the others walked through the desert.

Nobody said anything as they passed by Sasori, who only stared ahead. "Just don't be late Sasori, hn," Deidara called back without looking. Sasori merely nodded.

After a short wait, Kankuro appeared over a sand dune. "Found ya! Now give Gaara back!" Kankuro yelled as he removed two scrolls from behind his back and unrolled them on the ground. He slammed his palms onto them. Two puppets appeared from them as Kankuro summoned the third puppet from the other scroll. Crow, Ant, and Salamander all stood in a protective formation in front of Kankuro.

"Hmm. I haven't seen those three in a long time," Sasori said as Kankuro made the first move, thus beginning the fight. (A/N. The battle stays the same as in canon, so I didn't feel the need to explain it)

"Took you long enough to get back, hn," Deidara said as Sasori rejoined the group.

"I had a little more fun than I expected," Sasori said as they all continued on. They had now exited the desert and were walking through a forest by a river.

"We are almost at the base," Hinata said quietly.

"Good. Our plan is starting. Soon everything will fall into place," Naruto grinned evilly, thinking of his main goal.

Two hours passed by until they came up to a cliff, the river running below. From the top they could see a gigantic rock with a large seal tag attached to it. They all jumped down and landed on the water, walking forward to the rock. Naruto made a set of hand seals, making the rock slowly rise up out of the water.

A multi-colored spectral image of Pein appeared before them. "You're late," he said, his voice static.

"Sorry. Got carried away fighting my creations," Sasori said.

"Either way. Let's commence with the sealing jutsu," Pein said disappearing but reappearing atop a finger from a giant statue in the back of the room. Deidara had the bird drop Gaara on the floor directly in front of the statue before jumping up onto one of the fingers. Sasori, Naruto, and Hinata shortly followed suit, each one standing on a different finger. Suddenly the other fingers had an Akatsuki member standing atop it. The images of Tobi and Zetsu stood in the palm of the statues hands. Each member made a hand seal. "Nine Phantom Dragons Sealing Jutsu!" Pein called out as the mouth of the statue opened and nine white dragons all rushed towards Gaara, enveloping him in an instant.

"How long is this going to take, Pein-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Three days," Pein replied.

(A/N. Time jump here. Since the story is focused on just the Akatsuki, the other characters will not be showing up as much. However, they won't disappear completely)

Three days had finally passed and the sealing jutsu was over. The images off the Akatsuki members vanished, leaving only Hinata, Naruto, Sasori, Deidara, and an almost dead Gaara. Deidara lept down from where he was standing and sat on Gaara. "Just a shell now, hn," Deidara scoffed.

The rest of them all jumped down beside Deidara. "The enemy is hear. They are just outside and preparing to break in. Those seals that are placed out there are truly wonderful," Hinata said calmly as she watched the door.

"How are we going to attack them?" Naruto asked.

Deidara looked at the bird. "Hinata can use my jutsu and take Gaara away with you. Sasori and I will stay here, hn," he said.

Naruto nodded. "I wonder who we are up against," Naruto pondered.

"From the looks of things, it looks like Team Guy and Team Kakashi. Although they have two new people on their squad. Sakura is still there but the other two, I've never seen before. One of them looks emotionless but a worthy adversary. The other is an old lady from the Sand," Hinata finished her analysis.

"Grandmother," Sasori said. "The old lady is my grandmother."

Just then the rock covering the cave exploded into smaller rocks and dust. The four Akatsuki members watched emotionlessly as the four ninja came into view.

"N-Naruto?!" Sakura said, shocked. 'Wow. He has changed,' she thought turning to Hinata. 'And so has she... My friends, why couldn't I help you?' Sakura thought solemnly but then shook her head. 'I can't be thinking like that. They are my enemies now and must be treated as such.'

"Long time no see, Kakashi. Sakura," Naruto said.

"Hand over Gaara now Naruto," Kakashi said firmly.

"Not a chance," Hinata said as she made the bird scoop Gaara up in its mouth before flying over to her and Naruto. They both jumped up onto its back and flew out of the cave.

"Deidara. Go with them. They are going to need your help," Sasori said calmly.

"Hn. Whatever. Just don't die. I'd hate to be given a new teammate. Especially since it would probably be Tobi," Deidara made another bird and flew after Naruto and Hinata. Kakashi and the new team member followed after them.

"Sai, don't engage them unless I say so," Kakashi said.

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei" Sai said putting on a fake smile and leaping away.

"So Grandmother? Shall we begin this fight?" Sasori asked sending poisoned senbon at the two kunouchi.

"Sakura. I'm going to use the puppet master jutsu on you. Don't resist it," the old lady said.

"Right, Lady Chiyo," Sakura nodded as she felt chakra strings attach themselves to her.

"Let's go!" Sasori yelled as the battle officially began.

'So that guy is who replaced me huh? I wonder if they found a replacement for Sasuke...' Naruto pondered as he took a quick glance behind him. Kakashi and Sai were maintaining a decent distance. 'Time to give them a speed bump in the road,' Naruto smirked as he made a set of hand seals. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he called as twelve clones appeared on the large roots that went from one side of the river canyon to the other.

They all charged at the two Leaf ninja, katanas drawn and aimed to kill. "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" Sai called as five large lions made of ink appeared from the scroll he was drawing on. They attacked the clones, quickly dispersing them and getting destroyed themselves.

"Hmm. I didn't put that much chakra into those clones but they were still pretty powerful. And he defeated all of them," Naruto said to himself as he sat atop the white bird that was carrying him, Hinata, Deidara, and a dead Gaara.

"We should put as much distance between these two as we can," Hinata said, using her eyes to look at the two ninja's chakra systems. Kakashi's had almost tripled from when they fought way back when they started their journey and Sai's was nearly the same level.

Suddenly Deidara screamed in agony. Hinata and Naruto turned and saw a vortex swirling on Deidara's arm, ripping it off at the elbow. "Son of a bitch!" Deidara yelled, digging his other hand into his detonating clay pouch and using his hand to chew some up.

"Deidara-sama!" Hinata yelled. 'Damn! How did I not notice that attack. It had to have been his Sharingan,' Hinata cursed inwardly.

"I'm fine, hn," Deidara grunted. "But that old man is gonna die!" He finished making the small clay bug statues and dropped them making a single hand seal. "KA!" All the bugs made a small puff of smoke before jumping like crickets towards the Leaf ninja. Sai jumped out of the way, but Kakashi was not so fortunate as a majority of the bugs were directed at him anyway. "DIE!" Deidara yelled as the bugs all exploded.

"Kakashi!" Sai yelled, making a bird for him to fly as well. "Let's fight in the skies," he said.

Deidara smirked at the explosion, but it soon turned into a sneer as he saw all the splinters. Suddenly Kakashi lept out of the side of the canyon wall, his signature Lightning Blade in both hands. One aimed for Deidara, while the other for Naruto. Both the male Akatsuki members jumped up and away from the attacks as Hinata and the bird she stood atop engaged Sai in an aerial battle.

"So Kakashi-sensei, how have you been?" Naruto asked as they all landed.

"Naruto... What has happened to you?" Kakashi asked solemnly.

"I've gained power. Much more power than you could ever offer. I'm sure I'm even stronger than that dobe Sasuke," Naruto smirked, drawing his Katana. "Deidara-sama. I can handle him. Go find your arm so Kakuzu can sew it back on later."

"Hn, just don't go overboard, Naruto," Deidara said before jumping off to go find his arm.

"Are you sure a one on one fight with me is wise Naruto?" Kakashi asked dangerously.

"Of course it is. I'm much stronger than I once was," he said as red chakra swirled around him. "Crimson Barrage!" Naruto yelled as he charged forward, striking his katana at Kakashi with lightning speed.

Using his Sharingan, Kakashi was able to barely dodge every attack. He drew a kunai and blocked an overhead slash. "Why do you want Gaara's body back so badly?" Naruto asked as he disengaged from Kakashi.

"To bring him back to his village for a proper burial," Kakashi told his former student.

"That's pretty lame if you ask me," Naruto said, sticking his pinkie in his ear to clean it out. Obviously bored with where that conversation was going. "You should let us have him. His body is crucial to our plans," Naruto said forming a Rasengan in his hand and making a half tiger seal in the other hand.

"What are your plans with his body?" Kakashi asked charging up a lightning blade in his hand.

"That's for us to know and you to find out later," Naruto smirked, turning his eyes to the Rasengan. "Fire infusion." Suddenly the chakra began to glow a fiery orange color, flames occasionally seeping out of the spinning attack. "Let's see what you've got Kakashi," Naruto said charging forward.

Kakashi did the same and brought his attack up as Naruto brought his up, aimed to kill.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi yelled.

"Fire Style: Flame Vortex Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, slamming the fiery attack into Kakashi's. The two attacks merely held together for a moment before Naruto's began to spit fire at Kakashi. Suddenly Naruto's fire Rasengan exploded forward, catching Kakashi in a vortex of fire. "Gotcha," Naruto smirked triumphantly, only to be grabbed by his ankle and dragged under the ground, leaving only his head above ground.

"A ninja must always see through deception. Remember?" Kakashi said standing above Naruto. "Now you will no longer be a threat to the Leaf village or any other village for that matter," Kakashi said quietly as he raised a kunai and swung down, aiming to kill Naruto in one swift blow.

"Almighty Push," Naruto said calmly. The ground around him as well as Kakashi was blown away. Naruto now stood in a three meter deep crater.

Kakashi got to his feet slowly, blood was running down his face from a hit to his forehead. "Where did you get that power from Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Pein-sama gave it to me," Naruto said matter of factly, turning his Rinnegan eyes to Kakashi. "The same goes for this," Naruto said lifting his hand up. "Universal Pull." Suddenly Kakashi felt his body flying through the air towards Naruto and his raised katana. The blade stabbed all the way through Kakashi's chest, just barely missing his lung and heart. Even though no vital organs were hit, it still hurt like hell.

Kakashi yelled in pain as Naruto twisted the blade around, a sadistic smile never leaving his face. "You know Kakashi, I think Sakura will be the first person I decide to kill when I destroy the Hidden Leaf," Naruto smirked, sending a kick into the Jounins chest. The kick threw Kakashi off the edge of the canyon and down onto a root. The landing was hard and painful as a sharp part of root, stabbed Kakashi through his shoulder. "Pathetic," Naruto said quietly, sheathing his katana in the process.

Hinata jumped down from the sky and landed by Naruto, narrowly avoiding a blast of ink sent her way. "He's too powerful. Those damn ink creations are limitless," Hinata cursed. Naruto was about to speak, but a huge explosion suddenly sounded off back by their hideout.

"Sounds like Sakura and Sasori are having one hell of a fight," Naruto commented. "What about Gaara's body?" Hinata simply shook her head in shame.

"I'm sorry. It got stolen from me and was placed in a sealing scroll that only he can open," Hinata said quietly.

"It's alright. At least we got the one tail. We don't necessarily need the host's body, but it is preferred," Naruto said, kissing her cheek lightly. "Let's go find Deidara-sama," he said, turning to the woods.

"No need for that. I'm right here," Deidara said, waving his arm with the one that was still attached. Naruto and Hinata both rolled their eyes. "It sounds like Sasori is having a hard time," Deidara said. "We should go help him."

"There's no need for that, Sasori-sama has been killed," Hinata said solemnly.

"Damnit!" Naruto cursed loudly, slamming his fist into a nearby tree. "I should've been there to help him!"

"There's nothing you could've done, Naruto," Deidara told him, a little sadness in his voice. He and Sasori had been partners for over fifteen years, losing Sasori was like losing a brother for Deidara.

"Let's get back to headquarters," Hinata said quietly. "But after we retrieve Sasori-sama's body. We can't let them use his body for any reason."

Naruto and Deidara nodded before the three of them disappeared. They reappeared at the site of Sasori's battle. They looked around at the battlefield. There were destroyed puppets everywhere, many of which looked like Sasori himself.

"100 Puppet Summoning," Deidara commented. "Must've been a hell of a battle for him to use that jutsu."

"Even after all this time, I still never got to see that attack," Naruto said, lightly chuckling.

"None of us did," Deidara said. He walked around the battlefield, stopping at a certain puppet. "I found the body he used mainly. But there's so many other puppets." Deidara pulled some clay out of his pouch and made a multitude of clay bombs. He threw them up into the air and made a single hand sign. All the bombs moved to the large amount of puppets and began latching themselves onto them. The three of them lept up onto the ledge of the crater. "Such a shame he doesn't get to see my art up close and personal, hn. And he was always complaining about my art, saying his was better. But art is an explosion! KA!" Deidara yelled as the bombs all exploded, destroying the puppets.

"Let's go home guys," Naruto said as they watched the explosions. They turned and left the scene of the battle. A few hours later they got back their main headquarters.

"Mission accomplished," Hinata said.

"Well for the most part," Naruto shrugged as he walked over to a table and sat down, putting his floor up lazily. Deidara was silent as he went into his room and shut the door. Hinata sat next to Naruto, laying her head on his shoulder. She sighed. "What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sasori-sama is actually gone. I knew one day some of us would die, but it's never when you expect it," she said quietly. "I honestly expected the first to go would be Tobi," she chuckled lightly.

Naruto laughed to himself. "Yeah, I was expecting the same thing," he said.

"Hey, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to bed," she said getting up and grabbing his hand, pulling her with him. He looked up as she winked at him. Naruto smirked to himself, knowing exactly what she was talking about. As they got into their bedroom Hinata shed her Akatsuki cloak, laying it on the table. She turned to Naruto and winked at him. Naruto smirked in return as he took off his Akatsuki cloak and walked over to her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, kissing her softly on the lips. She moaned onto his lips as she sent her tongue to invade his mouth. He smiled as he pulled her tank top and mesh armor off, allowing her breasts to be free. He broke the kiss, leaning down to bit her neck and shoulder where they met. At this a large moan escaped from her mouth. He picked her up by her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over to the bed and laid her down on her back, leaning up to look into her loving eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lips as she slid her hands up his stomach and chest, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. She moaned into his lips as he rubbed his hand down her thighs. For the two of them, this was always the best way to end a successful mission. And they would enjoy it to the fullest... At least until morning that is.


	3. Akatsuki Begin it's Move

**Vengeance of an Uzumaki and Hyuuga**

**Chapter 3: Akatsuki Begin its Move**

**LEGEND: "…" speech**

'…' **thinking**

**(…) probably authors notes**

_**Italics will purely be flashbacks**_

**- Scene change**

**Sorry for the long wait you guys! Work has taken up most of my time lately and I haven't had much time to write. I've also gotten into some new anime that were next to impossible to stop watching. Well anyway here's the next chapter. And thanks for the reviews you guys. I hadn't planned on making this a very long fanfic, but I think I can get at least ten chapters out of it. Also be sure to check out my other fic "A New Beginning A NaruHina Fic" and be sure to sub to me on iFunny if you have one. _Natsu_of_Fairy_Tail_ is me. Anyway I've rambled on long enough. Enjoy!**

**ALSO: I DON'T OWN ANY BIT OF THIS!**

It had been a few days since the battle against Gaara and Team Kakashi from the Hidden Leaf village, and Naruto was growing impatient at waiting for Pein. Even though Pein was Naruto's teacher, he still didn't like waiting. It was a little trait he had picked up from Sasori. "How long are we supposed to wait for?" Naruto grumbled for the umpteenth time in the last hour.

"Would you shut up?" Kisame growled, gripping Samehada. Naruto gripped his katana lightly.

"You know I'm as good a swordsman as you or better right?" Naruto calmly said.

"I'd like to see you try and beat me," Kisame said lifting his sword up and pointing it at Naruto.

"Enough Kisame. Naruto," Itachi said dangerously, his Sharingan swirling. The two of them glared at him, but stopped nonetheless. Finally Pein and Konan showed up, Pein ignored the glare from Naruto.

"You're late," Naruto commented.

"Never mind that. We need to commence with the sealing of the Two-tails," Pein said.

The Akatsuki members present all grinned. "Alright," Naruto smirked. All the members there made similar hand signs and fell into a sort of trance state. The hologram versions of themselves appeared in a cave atop the fingers on the same statue that had the One-tail sealed inside of it.

"Good work Hidan, Kakuzu," Pein said to the only two present members with their actual bodies.

Hidan laughed to himself. "It was all in the name of Lord Jashin!" he smirked.

"Whatever. All I need is money and not some stupid religion," Kakuzu said quietly

Hidan shot a glare at his partner. "Shut up! Money can't compare to something as great as Lord Jashin!" Hidan yelled.

"Let's just get on with the sealing, hn," Deidara said impatiently.

"Yes. There is still work to be done," Itachi said.

"Then let's commence with the sealing ceremony," Konan said as she and the other members all turned to the statue, making a single hand seal.

"Nine Phantom Dragons Sealing," Pein said.

Instantly, white chakra dragons enveloped the Two-tails Jinchuuriki. They began to draw the chakra away from the Jinchuuriki's body. Naruto watched closely, knowing someday that could be him inside the white ball of chakra. But he cared not, his only goal was to destroy the Hidden Leaf; and that he would succeed in doing.

Meanwhile Squad Ten of the Hidden Leaf was sent out on a mission from the Hokage. They were to investigate sightings of two Akatsuki members that fit the descriptions of Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Asuma-sensei, do you know anything about them?" Choji asked his sensei.

Asuma merely shook his head. "The only thing I know is that they are S-ranked criminals," he said.

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag."

Ino glared at him. "If only you weren't so lazy Shikamaru," Ino sighed as they lept through the trees to the last know location of the Akatsuki members. It would still be another three days before they reached their destination. They had already been traveling for three days as it is, and they were all growing impatient and anxious of a possible battle.

"Just keep your guard up you guys. We don't know what to expect and your combination attacks could be a key factor in this fight," Asuma said as he took a drag on his cigarette. The next three days would be long. He sighed inwardly.

(Time jump to the day after the sealing ceremony.)

Deidara and Tobi walked along a road, headed to their destination. They decided to stop by a tea house to get something to eat. It had been a day or two since they last had a decent meal. Deidara was annoyed as usual at his new partner. "Senpai!" Tobi called to Deidara from up ahead. "This place looks delicious!"

Deidara groaned. He didn't know how much longer he could take the antics that came from his partner. "Whatever, hn," Deidara grumbled as they walked inside. The ordered some food and sat down outside on one of the benches. Just then a thought struck Deidara. He had never seen Tobi with his mask off, and eating would be a good time to see what he looked like. Deidara watched as Tobi lifted his hand to take off his mask only to glare as Tobi quickly turned and ate his food, not allowing Deidara to see his face.

"Wow! This food is amazing, Senpai! I had a great idea to stop here and eat, didn't I?" Tobi said cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up so we can go get the Three-tails, hn," Deidara said as he ate his food quickly.

"Senpai is all work and no play! You need to lighten up Senpai!" Tobi said energetically.

Deidara growled dangerously, making Tobi skitter away quickly. Deidara sighed to himself. 'How the hell did I get stuck with him?' he thought to himself. 'I can't take much more of his energy!'

Deidara was interrupted from his thoughts when Tobi's orange mask was directly in front of his face. "Senpai? What's wrong?" Tobi asked. Deidara sent a kick straight into Tobi's gut, sending him flying into the air. "SEEEEEEENPAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" Tobi yelled as he flew away into the forest. Deidara grumbled to himself before getting up and leaving to continue on to their target. "Whew! I sure flew a long ways away. Huh, Senpai!" Tobi said as he emerged from the trees to Deidara's right. His words fell on deaf ears as Deidara trudged on.

'The lake should be within sight soon, hn,' Deidara thought to himself. Sure enough, just minutes after, the lake appeared.

"Senpai! There it is!" Tobi yelled energetically, running up to edge of the lake. He looked around quickly. "Deidara-Senpai! I don't see it anywhere!" Tobi turned to Deidara. Suddenly the a large turtle with three tails rose out of the water, looking directly down at Tobi.

"Hn, so it appeared," Deidara said calmly. "Tobi! Move out of the way!" Deidara yelled as he threw a very large amount of clay bombs with both hands. His arm that had been torn off by Kakashi had been reattached by Kakuzu a couple days earlier. The bombs exploded against the giant turtle, causing a large smoke cloud. "This should be fun, hn," Deidara smirked. "Tobi! Start setting up mines everywhere!"

"Right, Senpai!" Tobi yelled, as he disappeared into the ground.

"Alright, let's get things started, hn," Deidara said to himself.

"Naruto, Hinata. I need the two of you to go help out Hidan and Kakuzu. It seems that they've encountered some enemies," Pein said as Naruto and Hinata came into the main room of the Akatsuki headquarters.

"Can't they handle themselves? I mean they are immortal, aren't they?" Naruto asked as he sat down across from Pein at the table that was in the main room.

"Yes they are. But since they are facing Leaf shinobi, I figured you'd like to go help them out," Pein replied.

This got Naruto and Hinata's attention. Naruto smirked, glancing at his partner. "Alright, I've been itching to fight some of our old comrades," Naruto said.

Hinata grinned at him. "Where are they at, Pein-sama?" she asked.

"They are at a bounty collection agency in the Leaf. It shouldn't take the two of you but an hour or two to get there," Pein said.

"Then let's go," Naruto stood up and walking towards the door, Hinata following close behind. Once the two of them got out into the sunlight, Hinata turned to him.

"Are you excited Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto's usual foxy grin, turned evil. "Oh yeah. I wonder who it'll be we face," he pondered as the two of them lept up into the trees. "Mission start," he smirked. The two of them lept through the trees, not saying a word the entire time. After an hour and a half of traveling, the two of them emerged from the trees just as Hidan's head was cut off. They noticed Squad Ten smirking.

"That's one down. Only one to-" Shikamaru, who was speaking, was cut off by yelling.

"You fuckers! That fucking hurt!" Hidan's head yelled. The entire Squad Ten was shocked to see he was still alive.

"But how?" Choji asked.

At this point Naruto and Hinata walked out of the tree line and into the open. "It's because that annoying bastard can never die," Naruto said, smirking.

"According to him, his Lord Jashin gives him immortality for sacrificing people to him," Hinata told them.

"H-Hinata?! Naruto?!" Ino gasped.

"How? Why are you two here?" Asuma asked, dropping his cigarette from his mouth.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "To make sure these two don't get there asses kicked too badly."

"Shut up asshole!" Hidan yelled. "Kakuzu, get your ass over here and reattach my head to my body! Hurry up!"

"You're an idiot Hidan. You let your guard down too often," Kakuzu said.

"Eat a dick!" Hidan yelled back.

"Would you two give it a rest already?" Hinata said, turning her head slightly to glare at them.

"Shut up, bitch!" Hidan yelled. Naruto growled and ran over to Hidan's head and kicked it hard at Kakuzu.

"Don't ever call her a bitch again, asshat!" Naruto yelled, red chakra swirling around him. Even Hidan knew not to mess with Naruto when he used the Nine-tails chakra.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled, his shadow capturing both Hinata and Naruto.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!" Choji called as both his arms grew to immense size and grabbed Naruto and Hinata.

"My turn," Ino said. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" An exact copy of her appeared next to her. The two Ino clones looked to one another and nodded. "Now!" they said in unison. "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Both of them slumped to the ground, as Naruto and Hinata seemed to go into a trance.

"Heh. Ino-Shika-Cho Combination complete," Shikamaru smirked. His smirk vanished as Ino awoke, her clone disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"ARGH!" she yelled, holding her head. Shikamaru and Choji were thrown back by the sheer force of Naruto's Chakra.

"That's not gonna work," Naruto smirked as he began walking forward. Asuma jumped in front of him.

"You aren't going any further, Naruto," Asuma said dangerously.

"Asuma-sensei. It's been a long time," Hinata said calmly. She turned to Naruto. "Let's do it," she said.

"Right," Naruto smirked, disappearing. He reappeared right behind Asuma, sending a kick straight into his back. Asuma went flying towards Hinata's Gentle Fist strike. Naruto turned and charged towards the other three. He drew his katana and charged it with chakra before swiping at them. The three Leaf Chunnin all jumped away from the attack before it could strike.

"Let's see what the Akatsuki has taught you, Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"Big mistake," Naruto smirked, his usual purple Rinnegan eyes, turning red but keeping the ripple pattern. "Let's go!" he charged forward, red chakra enveloping him and forming a fox like body with three tails around him. (A/N. Riot by Three Days Grace begins playing as background music) Shikamaru jumped away as a tail nearly crushed his ribs.

"Troublesome," he sighed. "Shadow Stitching Jutsu!" he called as his shadow sped towards Naruto, splitting into multiple shadows and rising from the ground to stab at Naruto. He dodged each shadow. Choji jumped in, his fists an immense size again, and swung them down together at Naruto.

Naruto's chakra caught the attack inches before it crushed him. "Almighty Push!" Naruto called as Choji's hands were blasted away. Naruto charged forward, sword aimed to kill. His attack was blocked by Ino as she deflected the blow with a kunai. She was merely knocked away by one of the tails that had formed form Naruto's chakra. She screamed as she hit the ground. "Ino!" Choji yelled at her. While his attention was focused elsewhere, Naruto sent a punch into Choji's face, knocking him into Shikamaru.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent, Choji," Naruto taunted.

"Rotation!" Naruto heard Hinata yell form across the road. He jumped away and got in front of her as the Rotation began to dissipate and Asuma was taking advantage of that to strike her down.

"Not gonna happen!" Naruto smirked, all three of his tails whipping Asuma into the air. Hinata used Naruto as a jumping platform to leap above Asuma and form a couple of hand seals.

"Drakugan Kekkei Genkai Copy, Gale Style: Divine Wind!" she yelled as a blast of wind from her palms sent Asuma back to earth. The force of the impact caused him to bounce off the hard ground.

As he flew back up into the air, Naruto sent the Rasengan that had finished forming in his hand straight into Asuma's chest. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled. Asuma was blasted away into a tree.

"Now it's our turn to attack those Leaf shinobi," Hidan said as he stepped up next to Naruto, Kakuzu on the other side.

"Have fun then," Naruto smirked, withdrawing the Nine-tails chakra back into his body. Hidan pulled his scythe off his back and charged at Asuma.

"You'll be the first sacrifice to Lord Jashin!" he yelled, as he swiped at Asuma. Asuma lifted his blades just before the scythe cut him in half.

"Not yet," Asuma growled, pushing Hidan away. Asuma lept at him, putting chakra into his blades. They extended from half a foot to two feet in a matter of seconds. "Let's go freak!" Asuma roared as he swung his blades at Hidan's head.

"I'm not a freak! Just immortal!" Hidan cackled, ducking under Asuma's attack and pulling a long slender spike from his cloak. He nicked Asuma's arm with it and lept back quickly. Hidan began drawing a circle with a triangle in it on the ground. "Now let's begin the ritual," he smirked as he licked Asuma's blood off the spike. Suddenly his body turned black with white markings all over.

Asuma jumped up. "I don't know what that is, but I'm not about to find out," he said making hand seals. He blew out a large cloud of ash form his mouth. "Fire Style: Burning Ash Pile!" he called as he lit the ash from his mouth. Suddenly the entire ash cloud exploded in flames, the heat so intense everyone there had to shield their faces. Squad Ten smirked to themselves, thinking the battle won. Asuma landed, kneeling on one of his knees. As the smoke cleared, Hidan was revealed, a large portion of his cloak burned off. He seemed to have no injuries whatsoever.

"Hehe. Maybe you should let me explain the ritual some," Hidan smirked as he looked at Asuma. Asuma gasped as suddenly his whole body was wracked with pain, burn marks appearing on his face and arms. "Any damage that is dealt to me will be reflected upon you. So for example: If i stabbed my leg," Hidan raised his spike and stabbed it through his right thigh. Asuma yelled in pain, clutching his right thigh as blood began to soak his pants. "Then you get the attack put on you," Hidan finished explaining, grinning evilly.

A smirk never left the other Akatsuki members faces, even though Kakuzu's face couldn't be seen. "A-Asuma-sensei!" Choji yelled.

"I'm alright Choji," Asuma panted.

Hidan laughed maniacally as he lifted the spike up again. "Die!" he yelled, stabbing himself in the heart. Asuma gasped as the life left his body.

"NOOO!" Shikamaru yelled as Asuma fell back.

"Damnit," Asuma whispered. "I was never able to beat him in a single game of shogi." Asuma smiled to himself, closing his eyes for the last time. 'Kurenai... I'm sorry,' was the last thought that went through his mind before Death opened his wings and took his soul with him.

"Weak," Naruto said, smirking.

"We can handle the others. Just go back to headquarters. I'm sure Pein has another Jinchuuriki that needs to be captured," Hidan said to Naruto and Hinata.

They both nodded as they jumped away from the battle.

Shikamaru growled as he charged Hidan. "Bastard!" he yelled, throwing kunai and shuriken in large groups at him. Hidan deflected everything with his scythe.

"You don't know when to give up do you?" Hidan taunted, pulling the spike from his heart. "Then you're gonna die next!" He swung the scythe at Shikamaru and stabbed with the spike as he ducked. Shikamaru jumped up and twisted in the air avoided both attacks. Suddenly three newcomers burst out of the tree line.

"Shikamaru get back! Let Sakura heal you!" the first one said.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru asked stunned at his arrival.

"We were sent by Lady Hokage as a back-up squad. Guess it's a good thing too," Kakashi said. Shikamaru jumped back over to his teammates, now being healed by Sakura. "Takumi! I'm gonna need your help!" Kakashi said to the third person. He wielded six large blades. Three protruding from the left side of his head and the other three on the right. He wore ANBU armor, minus the mask. He had pure white hair that spiked up much like Sasuke's did, only with his bangs covering his left eye. His eyes were a blue-gray that seemed to look straight into your soul. He was slightly shorter than Kakashi but was slightly bulkier than him.

"Right," Takumi said, drawing two of his swords. One lighting up with fire the other becoming covered in air.

"Sakura, who's that?" Ino asked as the pink haired kunouchi healed Squad Ten.

"That's my boyfriend, Takumi. He's a master sword user," Sakura said proudly.

"He's cute. I'm jealous of you Sakura," Ino said.

Sakura smiled as she finished. "I finally beat you in love, Ino," Sakura smiled at her rival and best friend.

Choji sniffed quietly. "Asuma-sensei..." his voice was barely a whisper. Sakura looked at him, and then followed his gaze. She covered her mouth as a gasp escaped her mouth. She had just now noticed Asuma's body lying behind her. She felt so bad for not noticing him when she first arrived. She was so focused on healing her friends at the time and had forgotten to look for their sensei.

"Kakashi, be careful!" Shikamaru yelled. "That guy over there can't be killed! And don't let him swallow your blood or he'll kill you!"

"Thanks Shikamaru," Kakashi said, lifting his headband to reveal his Sharingan. "Let's do this Takumi."

"Right," Takumi smirked and lifted both his swords above his head. "Fire Wind Combination: Great Blaze!" he called as he swept them in front of him at Hidan and Kakuzu. A large blast of fire flew towards the Zombie team of the Akatsuki. They both lept out of the way, Hidan's body going back to normal as he left his ritual circle.

"I'll take the sword user. Kakuzu, you get the other one," Hidan said as the jumped up. After Hidan landed he charged towards Takumi, scythe aimed to cut him in half. Takumi blocked with the blade of fire and sent a blast of wind from the other at Hidan, knocking him away.

"This is gonna be fun," Takumi smirked at Hidan, before sheathing both his blades and drawing two different ones. One became covered in ice while the other turned to stone. "It's been a while since I've used these two," his voice held a large amount of confidence.

"You're pretty cocky," Hidan commented. "Let's see if you can back up all that talk!" Hidan charged at Takumi, thus beginning their battle.

"Hmm. You're Kakashi of the Sharingan right?" Kakuzu asked. "You'll fetch me a nice bounty." He tore off his cloak and tossed it away.

"I have no intention of that ever happening," Kakashi said as he made a couple hand seals. His hand burst into lightning. "Lightning Blade!" Kakashi yelled, charging at Kakuzu faster than the eye could follow. Kakuzu was shocked to see Kakashi appear in front of him. Kakashi had his arm through Kakuzu's chest and protruding from his back. "Gotcha," Kakashi said, pulling his arm free and letting Kakuzu slump to the ground. Kakashi turned his back and was about to help Takumi but was stopped by something grabbing his ankles. He turned his head and saw Kakuzu sitting up holding onto him. A smirk never left Kakuzu's face as he lifted Kakashi up and slammed him into the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled as she got up to go help him, but was stopped when Shikamaru grabbed her wrist.

"Stop. I'm gonna help him. You can't afford to be injured since you're the best medic here," Shikamaru said as he ran towards Kakashi. "Are you alright?" he asked kneeling down beside Kakashi.

"Yeah. But I thought I killed him..." Kakashi said sitting up and watching Kakuzu closely. Suddenly his back exploded in a mass of something black. Three large beasts emerged from the black mass, each one wearing a different colored mask. One wore a red mask, another a green one, and the third wore a purplish mask.

"You only killed one of my hearts," Kakuzu smirked. "I have a total of five in all." Kakashi and Shikamaru's eyes both widened in shock.

"Kakashi, I've got a plan to kill one of his hearts. As for the other three, it'll take some time and care. I just hope that Naruto and Hinata don't show back up..." Shikamaru said.

"Did you say Naruto and Hinata?" Kakashi asked, his eyes widening more. Shikamaru nodded. Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes. He stood up and glared at Kakuzu. "Alright. Let's put your plan into action. What do you need me to do?" Kakashi asked.

"Try to get some of his blood for me," Shikamaru said. Kakashi nodded as the two of them charged at Kakuzu. The green masked creature floated into the air and opened its mouth while the red masked one opened its mouth. They shot a combination of wind and fire at the two Leaf shinobi. The attacks fused, creating a large wave of fire. Kakashi and Shikamaru dodged in the nick of time. The blast of fire flew towards Takumi.

Takumi whipped his stone sword around and stabbed it into the ground. "Earth Wall!" he called. A wall of stone rose up in front of him, blocking the blast of fire. "Watch it Kakashi!" he yelled, turning his other sword around to block Hidan's scythe.

"Sorry!" Kakashi said as he jumped away from a lightning attack. Kakashi dashed towards Kakuzu, kunai at the ready. Kakashi swung the blade, it barely nicking Kakuzu's cheek.

"Bastard," Kakuzu growled, raising his fist at Kakashi. "Die!" he yelled, bringing his fist down. Kakashi threw the kunai at Shikamaru.

"Here Shikamaru!" Kakashi yelled as he jumped away from Kakuzu's fist. Shikamaru caught the kunai and pulled out a small metal vial.

'Thanks Kakashi,' Shikamaru thought as he dripped the blood off into the vial. 'And now to kill that bastard.' Shikamaru glared at Hidan who was being pushed back by Takumi's sword attacks.

"Ice Style: Sheer Cold!" Takumi yelled as he sent a blast of ice at Hidan's head. Part of his face was hit by the ice blast.

Hidan yelled in pain as his face became frost bitten. "You fucker! That hurt!" he yelled as he threw the spike like a spear at Takumi.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth as he tossed the vial at the spike. Takumi gasped trying to jump away from the spike. "Damnit!" Takumi growled as he felt the spike rub his cheek, a warm liquid going across his cheek as well. A chakra string yanked the spike back to Hidan, his laughing echoing in everyone's ears.

He caught his spike and licked the end with the blood on it, his body changing again. "Time for you to die sword wielder!" Hidan yelled as he drew the symbol from earlier on the ground. Takumi smirked.

"I have no intention of dying today. So whatever you're going to do won't work," Takumi said confidently.

Hidan smirked, "I hardly think so brat." Hidan stabbed himself in the stomach, laughing as he did so. "Now you'll die!" he yelled. Takumi gasped, dropping to his knees. Hidan cackled loudly.

Sakura gasped. "NOO!" she screamed loudly. Takumi watched wide eyed as his opponent stabbed himself through the gut.

Takumi then smirked. "I don't know what it was you were planning there buddy," Takumi said standing up and sheathing his swords, then drawing out the last two. One became covered in water and the other became covered in mud. "But like I said, it won't work."

Hidan glared. "Stop trying to act tough asshole!" he growled, stabbing himself again, this time through his heart. Kakuzu faltered suddenly in an attack giving Kakashi a chance to kick him away.

"Hidan you bastard! What the hell are you doing?!" Kakuzu yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Hidan asked confused.

"You just stabbed one of my hearts!" Kakuzu yelled angrily.

Shikamaru sighed quietly. 'Made it in time,' he thought.

"Water Earth Style: Mudslide!" Takumi yelled as he swung both sword in a downward arc together. A gigantic mudslide emerged from the tips of the blades and rushed at Hidan. Hidan jumped up and away from the mud, but got his foot caught just before he could get away.

"Let go of me asshole!" Hidan yelled as the mud suddenly hardened.

"Not a chance," Takumi smirked. Ino noticed his attitude resembled Sasuke's somewhat.

"Where did you meet him Sakura?" Ino asked her rival.

"ANBU corps. He was one of Tsunade's personal guards until he decided he didn't want to retake the ANBU application and go back to being a Jounin," Sakura explained.

"Lucky..." Ino grumbled. "We should go help them." Ino stood up and started to move forward. She was stopped by Shikamaru.

"No. Let the two of them handle this. We'll only get in their way," he said. Kakashi had another Lightning Blade in hand while Takumi had his swords raised in a Kenjutsu stance.

"I was never too good with Kenjutsu, honestly. But I'm not too bad with it," Takumi said as he dashed at Hidan. He lifted his sword that was covered in water and swung it at Hidan's head. Hidan blocked with his scythe and lunged at Takumi with his spike.

"This time I'll make sure to get YOUR blood!" Hidan roared as he broke his foot loose of the mud.

Kakashi jumped back away from a lightning attack from Kakuzu only to move into the path of a fire and wind combo attack. Suddenly a wall of water rose up behind him while a wall of earth rose in front of him. "Watch your back Kakashi!" Takumi yelled from where he was standing.

"Thanks for that," Kakashi said as he lifted his Lightning Blade and jumped at the lightning masked creature. Kakashi moved too fast from behind the wall of earth for Kakuzu to see. Lightning Blade struck terra cotta mask, destroying it completely.

Kakuzu growled angrily as the other two creatures jumped up and landed behind Kakuzu. Suddenly his whole body began to morph as a large amount of black tendrils sprang from the confines of his back. The tendrils and creatures morphed together and soon became one large mass. The masks seemed to glare down angrily at Kakashi as they roared.

"Did that sound like Kakuzu's masks to you, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, stopping on a tree limb suddenly. He turned around to face the direction he and Hinata had been running.

"Yes it did. Hang on I'll check. Drakugan," she said as the starbursts appeared in her eyes. "It would seem he's been forced to fuse the masks with himself. He only has two hearts left. And that would be because he's facing Kakashi Hatake. Hidan is facing some other Leaf Shinobi who I've never seen before."

"Kakashi huh?" Naruto said quietly. "Hinata. Let's go back. We may be able to provide some last minute assistance to Hidan and Kakuzu." He lept off heading back in the direction they had just come from.

"Yes, Naruto-kun," she said following him.

"I just hope we don't get there too late," Naruto said quietly, Rinnegan flaring.

Kakashi jumped away from a fire wind attack that came from the masks. Black tendrils swirled around him everywhere he stepped, threatening to capture him and kill him. "I really want your heart, Kakashi Hatake. You have some pretty useful jutsu that I could use," Kakuzu said, chuckling evilly to himself.

"Not gonna happen," Kakashi said dangerously as he made a few hand seals. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" he called. A large dragon of water erupted from the earth and twirled itself around Kakashi protectively before charging at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu sent a blast of wind at the dragon, destroying it in a matter of seconds. The water rained down upon the combatants, Takumi raising his sword above his head. "Water Style: Water Senbon!" he called as the rain soon became senbon that pierced both enemies. "Now Water Style: Infinite Rain!" he yelled as he stabbed his sword upward. The sky darkened and soon after rain began to pour from the sky. He glared at Hidan who glared right back.

"Your fire attacks are useless now," Kakashi said to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu smirked and sent a blast of wind around him and Kakashi then sent a quick fire attack in Kakashi's direction. "There's always a way around such trivial things," he sneered.

"Not when you can't use your jutsu anymore. Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Takumi yelled as he stuck the water sword in the ground, sheathing his mud covered sword and drawing the ice sword. Water formed up around both Hidan and Kakuzu. "Freeze!" he yelled swinging the ice sword in front of him. Both water prisons froze in a matter of seconds. "Now to end you," Takumi said as he rushed towards Hidan, sword raised. He struck the ice prison, shattering it, along with Hidan. His body was spread everywhere, with the exception of his still cursing head.

"You fucking asshole! I hope you fucking die!" Hidan yelled. Takumi merely sneered at the talking head.

"You talk too much," he said as he bent down, pulling a scroll from his Jounin vest. He grabbed Hidan's head and set it on the paper.

"Don't you fucking put me in a storage seal! You worthless piece of shit!" Hidan yelled.

"Seal!" Takumi yelled. Hidan's head disappeared and a sealing formula appeared on the paper. Takumi rolled up the scroll and wrapped a sealing tag around it. He started to make a large amount of hand seals. "Blood Seal!" Takumi said as the sealing tag lit up for a moment then went back to normal.

"Good work Takumi," Kakashi said.

"My pleasure," Takumi bowed slightly, putting the scroll in his jacket. "Now he's all that's left."

Kakashi turned back to the ice prison surrounding Kakuzu. "This fight ends here," Kakashi said, charging up his Lightning Blade.

The ice prison began to shake slightly. Kakuzu could be heard chuckling from inside of the prison, making everybody freeze. "You think that this can hold me?!" Kakuzu roared as the ice prison suddenly exploded outward. Everybody shielded their eyes from the ice shards. Takumi lifted his swords in a defensive stance and stood in between Kakuzu and the others, Kakashi right beside with his Lightning Blade ready to strike. Kakuzu strode forward, panting slightly, a sneer plastered to his face. "You fools really know how to piss me off," he said dangerously.

"Everyone get back!" Takumi yelled at the others. "You ready for this?" he asked Kakashi.

"Yeah. Let's take this guy down," Kakashi replied before both him and Takumi charged forward. Kakuzu roared as he charged forward as well, both masks opened and charging an attack. A blast of wind and fire shot forward directly at Kakashi and Takumi. Takumi gritted his teeth, stopping himself before dodging. He knew if he dodged, the attack would go straight for Sakura and the others. He jumped in front of Kakashi and lifted his swords.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" he called swinging his water sword in an upward arc. Water rose up and curved away from him to form a protective barrier between him and Kakashi. The attack struck the wall, both attacks cancelling. A large amount of steam came from the fire hitting the water wall. Takumi smirked to himself, but it soon vanished when he saw the second attack close in. The attack struck him in the chest, knocking him back by Sakura and the others, both his swords flew from his hands. One of Kakuzu's hands suddenly burst up from the ground from underneath Kakashi and grabbed his throat. Another hand broke through the ground by Takumi and grabbed his throat. Kakuzu lifted both Leaf shinobi into the air and began to squeeze the life out of them.

"Your hearts are mine," Kakuzu chuckled.

"SHANARO!" Sakura yelled as she ran at Kakuzu, her fist raised.

"Sakura... Don't!" Takumi said through gasps of air.

Kakuzu grinned as he sent a fire and wind combo at Sakura. She smirked and jumped forward twisting to the side of the attack. She got within inches of Kakuzu before bringing her fist down into his face. Her punch knocked him back into the trees, his grip on Kakashi and Takumi releasing as he went flying. Kakashi and Takumi both fell to the ground, landing roughly. Most of their energy gone from the fight and nearly losing consciousness from Kakuzu's iron grip just now. Takumi coughed a bit as he sat up.

"Bastard," he coughed, rubbing his throat.

"Kakashi-sensei! Are you alright?" Sakura asked as Kakashi sat up.

"Yeah. I'm alright Sakura," Kakashi said coughing a bit.

She nodded and rushed over to Takumi, hugging him tightly. "You baka," she whispered. "How stupid are you?"

"Stupid enough to make you worry about me," Takumi said, laughing slightly.

"Jerk," she said smiling slightly before standing up. "Now it's my turn to fight," she said pulling her glove up her hand more and clenching her fist. Sakura picked up Takumi's swords from where they were laying and set them both on her shoulders. "I'm gonna borrow these for a few moments," Sakura told Takumi.

"Sakura wait! You can't handle him alone!" Takumi said trying to reason with her.

"I'll be fine. I still have almost all my chakra and you're worn out. He's almost defeated anyway. Just rest for now," she said turning her head and winking at Takumi. Takumi opened his mouth to say something else but shut it and just nodded, knowing he wouldn't be able to get any reason through her head at that moment.

Kakuzu clambered from the tree he had crashed into and grinned when he saw just Sakura standing there as his opponent. "So you're going to be my opponent. Easy win," Kakuzu chuckled before dashing forward.

Sakura smirked as she held both swords together and swung them in front of her. "Water Style: Water Slicer! And then Ice Style: Hailstorm!" she called as a couple blades of water and a large mass of ice shards went flying towards Kakuzu

The fire mask opened up and blew out a large fireball from its mouth. The attacks cancelled each other out and Kakuzu charged forward once they were gone completely. He raised his fist to strike Sakura down, but she blocked with the ice sword. As soon as Kakuzu's fist touched the sword it began freezing. He quickly withdrew his arm before the ice could crawl any further up his hand. Sakura smirked and she swung the ice sword at Kakuzu, who jumped away, some of the tendrils getting caught in the attack. The tendrils that got hit froze in the place where the blade hit.

"That's annoying," Kakuzu said, looking at the tendrils. He lifted his fist that was frozen and was about to strike the ground but stopped when he heard Sakura chuckling.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said. "Otherwise, you'll destroy your hand completely." Kakuzu glared as he lowered his fist.

"Fine. Then I'll just melt the ice off," he said raising his fist above the fire mask. It opened and blew a small flame out. The fire began melting the ice and, to Kakuzu's amazement, his hand as well. He quickly pulled his hand away and held it protectively.

"Oh I forgot to mention, fire won't work either," Sakura grinned as she dashed forward, holding both swords out to stab.

"You bitch!" Kakuzu roared as both masks opened up and shot another wind and fire combination at Sakura. She brought her blades up and crossed them in front of her to block the attack. The fire hissed as it struck the water blade. After recovering, Sakura began to run forward again, dodging more fire attacks from Kakuzu. She lifted the ice sword in a stabbing position and stabbed it towards the fire mask.

"Ice Style: Piercing Lance!" she called as a lance of ice flew from the tip of the sword. It went straight for the mask at speeds almost rivaling The Yellow Flash's Flying Raijin. The lance pierced through the mask and out the back, stabbing into the ground. The terra cotta mask of fire burst into shards as the lance exited from the back of it. Kakuzu roared as yet another one of his hearts was destroyed. Sakura smirked. "One left and your gone for," she said confidently.

"It won't be that easy bitch," Kakuzu roared as he began charging up a large wind attack.

"Stop calling her that!" Takumi roared as he suddenly appeared next to Sakura, his wind sword and fire sword drawn.

"Why should I?" Kakuzu asked as he sent the blast of wind at Takumi and Sakura. Takumi sent his own blast of wind to meet the attack, but it was knocked away by the sheer force of Kakuzu's attack. He grabbed Sakura by the waist and jumped away from the attack just as it flew past.

"Damn. That was powerful," Takumi murmured as he landed. "Looks like we're gonna have to use THAT." Sakura turned to him.

"Are you serious?" she asked, her voice was filled with shock.

"Oh yeah," Takumi nodded. He drew the other two swords handing one to Sakura. "Remember the order they go in?" he asked.

"Y-yes," Sakura said quickly. "Fire, water, ice, stone, earth, wind right?"

"Yep," Takumi confirmed. He turned his head to Kakashi. "Can you keep him busy for a few moments?"

Kakashi nodded. "I won't be able to give you but a few moments though. My chakra is nearly out," he said as he walked up beside Takumi.

"A few moments is all we need," Takumi said. "Now go." Kakashi nodded and dashed forward, kunai drawn. He engaged Kakuzu in a close range battle, making sure all his focus was on Kakashi. Takumi nodded. "Place the fire sword there Sakura," Takumi pointed to where she was standing.

"Right!" Sakura said as she lifted the sword and stabbed it into the ground. She made a few hand seals, ending on the Tiger hand seal. The sword began to glow orange once she was finished. She jumped away to another place and stabbed the water sword into the ground. She made the same hand seals she made for the fire sword, except for the last one. She ended the seals with the Ram seal before moving to the next point where she stabbed the ice sword into the ground. She once again made the same set of hand seals but finished with Dog this time. "Takumi, go!" she yelled as she made the last hand seal.

"Got it," Takumi nodded as he began doing the same thing. For each sword he made the same set of hand seals Sakura made, except for the final seal. Stone ended with Ox, earth ended with Snake, and air ended with Boar. "Kakashi move!" Takumi yelled as he finished the last seal.

Kakashi jumped out of the ring of swords. Suddenly from each sword a glowing line of chakra reached for the other swords. A six point star was created in the center of the ring, with Kakuzu in the direct center on it. (A/N. Draw six dots in a hexagon and connect each point to the others once. and you'll get the picture here.)

Takumi and Sakura began making hand seals together. "Six Sided Elemental Seal," they called in unison. "Destruction!" Suddenly the light from the sword converged on Kakuzu. He tried to jump away from the light but was frozen in place from ice covering his feet. Suddenly his arms felt very heavy. He looked down and saw that they had turned to stone. For the first time since this battle had started, he felt fear, an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. A ball of water covered his head, taking his air away from him. His legs were covered in a thick layer of air that felt like it was crushing them. His torso burst into flames and soon spread across his entire body. In a matter of seconds, the flames disappeared along with the rest of the elements. Kakuzu was a charred mass of flesh now. He panted heavily.

"I'm... going to... kill you all," he said through gasps. The mask opened slowly and began to charge up a large amount of chakra.

"Not likely," Takumi and Sakura said together as they made one more hand seal, the seal for Snake. Suddenly the earth around Kakuzu rose up in pillars. Just before they closed completely on Kakuzu, he sent the wind attack from the mask. It barely escaped the pillars of earth before they crushed Kakuzu and the mask, shattering them both into thousands of pieces. Takumi and Sakura both slumped to the ground, exhausted. They watched in horror as the wind attack sped towards them, closing their eyes in anticipation of the impeding ending. They waited for what felt like eternity, but never felt the blow land. They opened their eyes and saw Choji standing in front of them in his massive size.

"Made it in time," he panted, before going back down to his normal size and collapsing forward. His face and body were covered in deep cuts from the wind attack.

"Choji!" Ino yelled, rushing over to him. She began some basic medical jutsu on him to stop the bleeding from his wounds.

"Let's hurry and get out of here," Takumi said, taking some Soldier Pills out of his weapons pouch. He handed one to everybody there. "I can sense two strong chakra signatures heading this way. And fast." He munched on the pill as the others did the same.

"Right. Let's go," Kakashi said as he lifted Asuma's body from where it lay. 'Sorry old friend,' Kakashi thought as he looked down. Takumi collected his swords before helping Shikamaru heft Choji up off the ground. Ino and Sakura supported each other as they all left. Sakura couldn't help but look back one last time at the battlefield. She thought she saw Naruto and Hinata emerge from the trees, but she shook it off and continued onward.

In fact she wasn't wrong, they had emerged from the trees just after the Leaf shinobi left the battlefield. Naruto and Hinata looked around. "Damnit..." Naruto cursed. "We were too late." He smashed his fist into the ground.

"Naruto-kun. They are heading back towards the Leaf Village if you want to pursue them," Hinata said. Suddenly Pein appeared in front of them.

"Leave the Leaf Shinobi alone for now. We have located the Six-tails Jinchuuriki. His name is Ukitake; we need you to go get him.

Naruto growled as he stood up. "Send somebody else to go get him! I can start taking my revenge on the Leaf right now!" Naruto yelled.

Pein lifted his hand up. "Right now, we need the Jinchuuriki. You two are the only team left. We just got word from Tobi that Deidara has been killed by Sasuke Uchiha. And he's heading for Itachi right now at one of the Uchiha's old hideouts."

"Sasuke?! He killed Deidara?!" Hinata asked shocked. Pein merely nodded.

"That bastard..." Naruto said under his breath. "Fine. We'll go get the Six-tails. But after that, we are going to the Hidden Leaf Village to destroy it."

"Good," Pein nodded. "I'm going to be sending Tobi with the two of you on this mission."

Both Hinata and Naruto sweat dropped. "Seriously? Send him with Zetsu," Naruto said. "The bastard's annoying as hell."

"Yes he is. But Zetsu is busy right now," Pein said. "And Kisame is going with Itachi to make sure that only Sasuke and him battle with no interferences. As for me and Konan, we are preparing to face Jiraiya-sensei soon."

Naruto's ears perked up at the name of his old sensei. "Jiraiya huh? Give him a message from me, will ya? Tell him that I'm going to kill his precious Tsunade and there's nothing he will ever be able to do about it." Naruto grinned evilly.

Pein nodded. "The Jinchuuriki is in the land of Rice Paddies. Go there now," Pein said and with that he disappeared.

"Let's go Hinata-chan," Naruto said before walking down the road with Hinata right beside him.

"Calm down, Naruto-kun. You're too tense," Hinata said as she grabbed Naruto's hand.

Naruto realized every muscle in his body was tense and at feeling Hinata's touch he relaxed. "Thank you, Hinata-chan. I'm just anxious to get to the Leaf Village and finally destroy it," Naruto said quietly.

"I know, Naruto-kun. And we will. Let's just get the Six-tails for now," Hinata said squeezing Naruto's hand lightly.

Naruto smiled at her. "Alright then. The Six-tails specializes in water style ninjutsu, so it may be a pain in the ass to fight him. I'm not that great with lightning style as I am with the others," Naruto said to her.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. If you use the Nine-tails chakra you should be able to defeat him quickly enough," Hinata said.

"True enough," he said, thus ending conversation. The two of them jumped up into the trees and towards the Land of Rice Paddies. The trip took them a few days but sure enough they arrived. They put the straw hats that they carried on and walked into a town, heading for a tea shop. They walked in and sat down, ordering a couple cups of tea and began to listen to everybody talking amongst themselves.

"How's the harvest going?" "What wonderful weather we are having today." "Did you hear about that new person in town?" Naruto shifted in his seat, listening to the last conversation closer.

"Yeah what about him?" the second person asked.

"I hear he's been hanging around the young lady's home lately," the first said.

"I'm sure her parents would be furious if they were still around," a third person said.

"Yes. But that Ukitake sure helps her out and she looks up to him like an older brother," the first said. Naruto and Hinata shared a quick glance at each other. They felt the table shift to the side slightly. Naruto and Hinata jumped slightly when they saw Tobi sitting there.

"Tobi," Naruto said.

"Yep! I am here!" Tobi said energetic as always.

"You're a loud mouth, Tobi," Naruto said, standing up and placing the money for the tea on the table. "Let's go. We have a Jinchuuriki to capture."

Hinata stood up and followed Naruto out, followed closely by Tobi. "So where are we going, Naruto-kun?" Tobi said.

Naruto groaned at the honorific Tobi added to his name. "How many times have I told you not to say my name with the honorific?" Naruto said dangerously under his voice. Tobi skittered away at Naruto's voice and covered his head protectively.

"You're not gonna hit me like Deidara-Senpai are you?" Tobi asked quickly.

"I might before this day is over," Naruto grumbled.

"Let's just find the Jinchuuriki and get it sealed," Hinata said sternly, silencing the both of them. They both knew all too well not to talk back to Hinata when they were on a mission with her, it could mean bad news.

"Right," Naruto said quietly. "Tobi, you're going to lay landmines that will only activate from his chakra hitting the ground. Hinata I need you to watch his chakra and communicate with me through the necklace to tell me what he's planning. I'll enter Tailed-beast mode to fight him. "

Hinata and Tobi nodded, as they walked. "I'll search for the chakra signature of the Six-tails," Hinata said activating her Drakugan. She was quiet for a moment and then deactivated her eyes. "He's about six miles south of town. He's with a girl as well. She may be a bit of a problem, but I'm sure we can get her away with ease. You know, use Tobi to get her away with that ability of his."

"Alright. Let's go," Naruto said jumping up into the trees. Tobi and Hinata followed suit silently. The trio lept through the trees in silence to their destination. "We're here," Naruto said as he landed on a tree branch. He looked out into a field and saw a man wearing a light blue kimono blowing bubbles out of a pipe. A blonde girl, not much older than Hinata, was practicing ninjutsu in front of him. "Is that him?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Yes it is," she said. She looked at Tobi. "Can you get the girl out of here Tobi? She'll only get in our way."

"On it!" Tobi said, disappearing into the tree. The two of them looked out into the field and watched as Tobi appeared behind the girl. "Ohayo!" Tobi said energetically as he grabbed the girl's waist and disappeared into the ground. She screamed as she disappeared into the ground. Ukitake jumped up and rushed over to where she was standing.

"Time to go to work," Naruto said before bursting through the trees and dashing towards Ukitake.

"Who the hell are you?" Ukitake asked. He jumped up and blew a rather large bubble out of his pipe and towards Naruto.

"I don't know what that is," Naruto said as he jumped away from the bubble. "But I don't like it." Suddenly Naruto became surrounded in a translucent red chakra that slowly darkened. Six tails appeared behind Naruto and an exoskeleton of bone appeared around him. "Let's see what you can do Six-tails Jinchuuriki!" Naruto growled demonically. (A/N. Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace begins playing)

Ukitake seemed unphased by the change in Naruto, as he slowly transformed into a giant slug with six tails behind it. "You think you releasing only six tails from you tailed beast is supposed to scare me?" Ukitake said through the Six-tails voice. He blew a large amount of bubbles from his mouth at Naruto.

Naruto let loose a massive roar that destroyed the bubbles in an instant. Suddenly Naruto dashed forward and grabbed a hold of on the tails and swung Ukitake around and slammed him into the ground. Ukitake recovered quickly before Naruto could deliver another attack. Ukitake began shooting much smaller and faster bubbles from his mouth at Naruto. Naruto dodged a majority of them. 'Be careful, Naruto-kun. I can sense him about to use a massive attack. It looks like a Tailed Beast Ball,' Hinata said in Naruto's mind suddenly.

'Thanks,' Naruto replied as he jumped back quickly. Naruto began charging up his own attack as red and blue orbs of chakra emerged from Naruto's body. They slowly fused together to create a massive ball of black chakra. The ball began shrinking down in front of Naruto's mouth until it was barely the size of a tennis ball. Naruto opened his mouth and swallowed the ball, the weight causing him to fall to the ground. Ukitake seemed to glare at Naruto before he fire his Tailed Beast Ball at Naruto. Naruto fired his just after Ukitake's. The two attacks flew towards each other faster than the eye could see. They met in a matter of seconds and a massive explosion occurred. Both Naruto and Ukitake jumped back from the blast. Tobi, who had just popped up from under the ground to tell Naruto that the mines were all set, quickly dove back under ground. Unfortunately for him, he got caught in the shockwave and was sent flying into the trees past Hinata, who didn't move from where she was sitting.

Once the blast cleared away and only smoke was left, Naruto dashed forward. 'Hinata, where is he?' Naruto asked in his mind.

'To your left. He's got another Tailed Beast Ball prepared already,' Hinata replied.

Naruto turned to his left and emerged from the smoke in front of Ukitake, who had just finished charging up the Tailed Beast Ball. Naruto jumped up and swallowed the ball just before Ukitake could swallow it himself. Without warning, Naruto shot the attack right into Ukitake's chest, the force of the attack sending him back. Then to add to the damage, it exploded; thus knocking him further away. Ukitake landed in the minefield that Tobi had just finished setting up moments before. The mines, sensing Ukitake's chakra signature, began to exploded around him. Every blast knocked Ukitake into another set of mines, before finally sending him away from the minefield entirely. The Six-tails form began to fade away and back into Ukitake. Naruto walked forward as his own chakra began receding back into him. Naruto smirked down at Ukitake's near lifeless body.

"I thought you'd be more of a challenge, Six-tails Jinchuuriki," Naruto said.

Ukitake looked up and tried to whisper something, but it fell on deaf ears. His vision began to fade and soon unconsciousness took over his body. Naruto hefted his body up onto his shoulder. "Naruto-kun! Hinata-chan!" Tobi yelled energetically as he emerged from the trees. "I just got word that Zetsu successfully captured the Seven-tails Jinchuuriki. Let's hurry and seal them both!" Naruto and Hinata nodded before dashing off towards one of their bases in the Land of Rice Paddies. Once they arrived, Naruto dropped Ukitake on the ground in front of the statue before jumping up onto one of the fingers and waiting. Hinata jumped up onto the finger next to him while Tobi stood on the one next to Hinata. Zetsu appeared from the ground and set the Seven-tails Jinchuuriki beside Ukitake. He jumped up onto another finger. A hologram of Pein, Konan, and Kisame appeared on three other fingers.

"So does this mean that Sasuke killed Itachi?" Naruto asked.

Pein nodded. "Yes. Itachi is dead. We are the only ones left. But we were able to recruit Sasuke to join the Akatsuki and go after the Eight-tails Jinchuuriki."

"Are you sure that was a wise idea, Pein-sama?" Naruto asked.

"It wouldn't be my first choice, but we need him to go after the Eight-tails while we go to the Leaf. We also need to retrieve Hidan's head from them. He knows things that they would want. So while we go to the Leaf, Sasuke and his team can get the Eight-tails for us," Pein said as he began the sealing ritual. "Nine Phantom Dragons Sealing!"

It took the seven of them a week to seal both Tailed Beasts and another week to recover completely from the sealing. The Nine Phantom Dragons sealing was a very taxing jutsu on the users. The only person who could've probably used it by himself and not felt the effects from the jutsu would have probably been Madara Uchiha, but he was thought to have been killed long ago at the Valley of the End. Naruto was pacing in his room after he had woken that morning. He had learned of Jiraiya's death during the sealing ceremony so he was anxious to go to the Leaf. With Jiraiya gone, that would mean one less threat against him and Hinata when they went to destroy to Hidden Leaf. Hinata stood up and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, ceasing his pacing.

"Why are you so anxious, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. "We'll be able to fulfill our goal soon. We just need to wait a little longer."

Naruto looked at her. "I know. But I want to act now. Everyone has recovered already," Naruto said as calmly as he could.

"Pein lost one of him when facing Jiraiya and they had to get another body to use," Hinata said as she sat Naruto down, kissing his cheek softly. "It'll still be another day or two before they arrive here so why don't you relax and come to bed," Hinata whispered in his ear, licking it lightly.

Naruto shivered at her touch. He turned to her, his eyes full of lust for her. Hinata grinned seductively as she lead her lover over to the bed before pushing him down. She straddled his waist and placed her hands on his chest, slowly sliding them down his stomach. Naruto watched her closely as she leaned down and began kissing his neck. Naruto ran his hand through Hinata's hair and down her back to her waist. He slid my hands up under her mesh armor and lifted it up and over her head. Naruto leaned up and kissed her neck softly, before rolling over and pinning her arms above her head. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned down and lightly bit her collar bone. She shifted her body into his as he bit the part of her body that really drove her crazy. Naruto knew this all too well as he continued to nibble on the area, teasing Hinata more and more by the second.

Hinata leaned up to his ear and bit it playfully. "Take me, Naruto-kun," she whispered. "Make me feel alive."

Without having to be told twice Naruto quickly undressed her completely before leaning down to her ear. "I love you Hinata-chan," he whispered before beginning their love-making.

Two days passed and Pein finally arrived with Konan and five others. Each one had chakra rods that looked like piercings in their faces and ears. They all also had the Rinnegan showing proudly. Naruto and Hinata stood in front of them. "Let's go to the Leaf Village and destroy it," Pein said.

Naruto and Hinata smirked, nodding in unison. 'Now our goal will be complete,' Naruto and Hinata thought in unison. The nine of them all lept off in the direction of the Leaf Village to begin its destruction. Naruto and Hinata had a determined look in their eyes as they traveled. The trip took them about six hours to make, but make it they did. Pein turned to everyone there. "I'm going to send the summoner in first. That way the Leaf will only think that there is one person attacking. Once inside, summon all of us to your location. At that point, we will begin the attack," Pein said. Naruto and Hinata shifted anxiously from foot to foot. One of Pein's bodies picked up one of the other bodies and threw it into the air over the Leaf's wall. She landed on a rooftop and made a couple hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu!" she called. In a large puff of smoke, the other eight members appeared in front of her.

"Now let this place know pain for what it truly is," Pein said as they all lept away in different directions.

A smirk never left Naruto and Hinata's faces as they commenced the attack. Finally the Leaf Village would be destroyed. Finally their goal would be accomplished. Finally they would have what they had sought when they first joined the Akatsuki: Revenge.


	4. Hidden Leaf Destruction Begins

**Vengeance of an Uzumaki and Hyuuga**

**Chapter 4: Hidden Leaf Destruction Begins**

**LEGEND: "…" speech**

'…' **thinking**

**(…) probably authors notes**

_**Italics will purely be flashbacks**_

**- Scene change**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. This was a quick update since I had this chapter mostly typed up, but the next chapter will take longer to get up here. **

**To ChibakuNaruto: Thanks. And I do realize that I'm not that good with fight scenes but I'm gonna make sure the next ones are more intense. I think the last scene in this chapter does that. And the new generation has grown powerful, Naruto and Hinata are gonna get to go all out; but that doesn't mean they are gonna have it easy by no means.**

**Yugiohfan4life: Thanks a ton! I really like hearing that especially considering I'm new to writing.**

**Tsukoblue: I'm not sure if i want Hanabi in the village or not. Not really sure how to write her in since I never really saw much of her in canon. As for Hiashi, I have plans for him.**

**WOLF TITAN: I haven't decided if I want to have him die and release Kurama (Kyuubi's name for those of you not caught up on canon) yet. But after this chapter you will get to see more of Kurama's power show up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IN THIS FIC!**

**Also ****be sure to sub to me on iFunny if you have one. _Natsu_of_Fairy_Tail_ is me.**

**Anyway! On to the story!**

"Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto yelled as he and twelve other clones all blasted some buildings away with their attacks. The villagers all screamed in terror as the attack began. Pein's summonings wreaked havoc across the village while the others all used their respective jutsu to kill anyone that got it their way. Hinata blocked an attack aimed at Naruto's back while he was distracted.

"It's not nice to attack somebody when their back is turned," Hinata taunted the Leaf ninja.

"You bitch! You just attacked my back!" he yelled. Suddenly a clawed hand was through his chest and holding his heart out in front of him.

The ninja gasped as he looked down at his heart. "Don't ever call her a bitch," Naruto said dangerously as he crushed the man's heart and pulled his arm out of the ninja's chest.

Hinata smirked at Naruto as the man fell. She jumped away from where she was standing and landed beside Naruto. Two swirling figures burst up from the ground and landed where Hinata had been standing. "Been a long time, Hinata. Naruto," one of the figures said.

"Kiba," Hinata spat out bitterly.

"You can't forget about Akamaru," he said. Akamaru barked in acknowledgment.

"I was hoping to meet the three of you soon," Hinata smirked as she went from using the Byakugan to the Drakugan. Shino appeared next to Kiba, his beetles swirling around him. "Shall we defeat them, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she got into a Gentle Fist stance.

Naruto popped his neck drew his sword, shifting to a Kenjutsu stance. "Yes. I'll take Kiba out," he said grinning.

"Don't get full of yourself, Naruto!" Kiba growled as he and Akamaru dashed forward. Naruto grinned and charged forward to meet them, slashing his sword down. Kiba moved to the side and sent his clawed hand at Naruto's face. Naruto kicked his hand away and stabbed his blade forward at Kiba's chest. Kiba parried the attack with a kunai and began his own assault. Naruto blocked every attack with ease.

'Duck Naruto-kun!' Hinata called in her partners head. He ducked as Akamaru attacked from behind.

"I'm not that east to fool. Hinata can tell me everything that your about to do," Naruto smirked. Akamaru landed next to his master as Kiba made a single hand seal.

"Man Beast Transformation!" he called. Akamaru changed to an exact copy of Kiba. "Fang Over Fang!" The two of them jumped at Naruto, spinning wildly. Naruto jumped up and spun in between the attacks as they got closer. He sent a roundhouse kick into both of their backs. Both Akamaru and Kiba were knocked into a building. Naruto made two Shadow Clones and began charging up Rasengan in both of his hands.

He dashed forward as Kiba and Akamaru clambered out of the rubble and instantly guarded against Naruto's Rasengan. "Twin Rasengan!" Naruto called, as he pushed Kiba and Akamaru down into the ground, breaking through their guard. The attacks smashed against their chests and drove them further into the ground, creating a large crater around the two of them. "Now to go help Hinata," Naruto said as he jumped away. He emerged from the building and saw Hinata land a finishing blow on Shino.

Shino gasped as the Gentle Fist strike smashed into his stomach. He crippled over, holding his stomach and coughing blood. "You're a little late there, Naruto-kun," Hinata said smiling cheerfully at him.

Naruto grinned, "It seems so. Let's go find Tsunade and dispose of her." He jumped up onto the rooftops. Hinata nodded and followed suit. The two of them jumped across the rooftops for a little ways but where stopped once again by a large amount of kunai striking the ground in front of them. A large portion of them were aimed straight at Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata jumped in front of Naruto and began rotating. "Rotation!" she called as a dense shield of chakra surrounded both her and Naruto. Each of the kunai clashed against the dense wall of chakra and were knocked away. "Tenten. Neji. Lee," Hinata said quietly as the rotation stopped. Her eyes were focused on the trio in front of them. Neji had his Byakugan activated and glared at the two of them, but more towards Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Because of you Hinata-sama left the village! For that alone you will die by my hand!" Neji said dangerously.

Naruto popped his neck casually. "I doubt you'll be able to kill me Neji. I am a member of the Akatsuki. And I told Hinata to stay here all those years ago, but she went with me out of her own free will," Naruto said, his Rinnegan boring into Neji's Byakugan.

"That doesn't make it any better!" Neji yelled furiously. He was calmed down by Tenten when she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're naive Neji," Hinata said. "I left to help Naruto because this village abandoned him when he needed them most. All of you did!" Her voice rose to a yell. "None of you could see that Naruto was suffering and were only focused on getting stronger to "save" Sasuke. You could've been helping your comrade who was right there but instead you ignored him!" Tears began to flow slowly down her face. She became enveloped with dense chakra that slowly began forming angelic wings on her back.

Naruto smirked. "Now you've pissed her off. The only two people to ever face her like this and survive are Pein-sama and me," he said, his smirk becoming a dangerous grin. Suddenly he became enveloped in red chakra, much the same way that Hinata was. The only difference for him was that the wings that formed on his back became devilish.

"Training with the Kyuubi and Pein-sama for five years has taught how to mold chakra to our liking," Hinata explained as shocked looks came over Team Guy's faces.

"It doesn't matter! With the power of our youth we will defeat you!" Lee said proudly as he got into his usual taijutsu stance. Tenten pulled the giant scroll from behind her back and unraveled it.

Naruto and Hinata grinned before disappeared and reappearing right behind them. They flapped the chakra wings and sent a large gust to pin the three of them down to the ground. Using the Byakugan to see them appear, Neji jumped out of the way. His teammates followed behind just before the wind struck the ground.

"You'll have to try much harder than that," Tenten said as she sent a large wave of kunai with exploding tags attached to them at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto dashed in front of Hinata and flapped the wings once, sending all the exploding kunai off course. Hinata flew above Naruto and then toward their opponents. Her hands became enveloped in blue chakra as she flew downwards. Lee moved to intercept her but was stopped by Neji.

"No. I'll handle Hinata. You help Tenten take down Naruto," Neji told his comrade as he jumped up to engage his cousin.

"Right!" Lee said as he dashed over to help Tenten. "Leaf Hurricane!" Lee's kick went straight for the back or Naruto's head. Naruto caught the kick with his chakra as he sent a large fireball at Tenten. Naruto used the chakra to throw Lee over into Tenten. Tenten caught Lee with a chain that Lee in turn used to launch himself back up at Naruto.

"You never know when to give up do you?" Naruto asked as he moved slightly to the side of Lee's kick and sent his own kick into Lee's jaw. Lee was knocked back down to the earth, the impact causing him to cough blood. Lee stood up and glared at Naruto.

"We don't want to fight you Naruto. We want you to come back to the Leaf and become our comrade again. Both you and Hinata!" Lee said.

Naruto grinned evilly. "You actually think I want to come back to this pathetic village?! You all ignored me! Focused only on getting Sasuke back! Sure he was closest thing I had to a brother and I wanted to bring him back too, but nobody ever asked me if I was ok! None of you ever saw the pain I was in!" Naruto roared.

Lee and Tenten cringed. He was right on every point. They thought back to when Sasuke had left. Naruto had been in so much pain and nobody ever lifted a finger to help him. Lee looked down in shame, not able to look his opponent in the eye.

"Naruto, I'm sorry..." Lee said quietly. "There is no excuse for our actions of the past and we probably deserve what you have in store for us. But that doesn't mean that we are just going to sit back and watch while you destroy our village as well!" Lee unwrapped the bandages around his arms and dashed forward. "Fourth Gate of Pain Open!" Lee yelled as his speed suddenly increased tenfold.

Naruto grinned. "I've always wanted to fight you in this state bushy brow," he said calmly as three tails appeared behind him and the chakra formed a fox around him. He flapped his wings at Tenten, sending a blast of wind at her before turning and catching Lee's kick inches before it smashed into his head.

Tenten jumped away from the wind blast and sent explosive kunai up at Naruto. "Tenten! Go and help Neji! You'll only get in the way of this battle here!" Lee said as he opened the next two Gates.

Tenten nodded and dashed over to where Neji and Hinata where engaged in a Gentle Fist close range fight.

"Hinata-sama! Stop this recklessness! You won't be able to destroy the Hidden Leaf!" Neji said as he ducked up a palm strike and sent his own up towards Hinata's gut. Hinata kicked his hand away, her Byakugan glaring down into her cousin's eyes. She kicked his chest and sent him flying back into Tenten, who caught him before he could go any further.

"Neji. Did you know that your Byakugan can evolve one step further?" Hinata asked, activating her Drakugan. The starbursts swirling slightly.

Neji's eyes widened at her eyes. "W-what is that?" he asked, stunned.

"The Drakugan. I thought it was only a myth," Hinata said. "My mother used to tell me a story about it. She said that long ago in our clan there was a hero during the time of the Sage of the Six Paths that had gained a new power from his Byakugan. It was named the Drakugan. It can see much further than the Byakugan. I can even see what style of jutsu you're about to use; whether it be Genjutsu or any elemental ninjutsu. But the best part of the Drakugan," she said as she made a large set of hand seals rapidly. "Is the fact that it can copy any Kekkei Genkai I've ever seen, and then I can use it however I like. Even add it to my already existing jutsu. Quick Style: Gentle Barrage!"

Suddenly Hinata was behind Neji and attacking Tenten. She could barely react as Hinata closed off her chakra points in a matter of seconds, although she didn't kill her. Hinata kicked the back of Tenten's knees and then performed a roundhouse kick into the side of her head. Tenten was knocked away into a building, crashing through the other side and down into the street below. Hinata turned and caught Neji's hand just before it hit her face. "There's also no blind spot when I use it. My Drakugan see's all. Hozuki Water Style: Water Gun," Hinata said as she lifted her fingers to Neji's stomach like a gun being pointed at him. Small bullets of water were shot from the tip of her finger and out Neji's back. He yelled in agony as each attack made contact. He swung his other hand around to try and close off Hinata's chakra. Hinata grabbed that hand as well, ceasing her assault. She glared into his skull with for a second before head-butting him. Neji stumbled backwards and tried to regain himself, but Hinata had already went into another attack.

"You always said that it was Fate that controlled our lives and that I would always be weak. Well do I look weak now Neji?" Hinata asked as Neji knelt on the ground in front of her, panting. Blood dripped from his mouth.

"Hinata-sama. I'm sorry for everything that has happened. Lady Hokage is willing to let you two back into the village if you'll just stop this fighting!" Neji tried to reason with her.

Hinata shook her head. "I made up my mind long ago when I left the village with Naruto-kun," she said as she lifted up her arm. "Steel Style: Harden." she said as she brought a karate chop that was as hard as steel into Neji's neck, knocking him unconscious. She turned and lept away to go help Naruto.

Naruto dodged a kick from Lee before sending his own kick at the boy's head. Lee ducked under it and tried to punch Naruto in the chest. The chakra surrounding Naruto blocked the fight before it could make contact. "Hmm. You're fast Lee. But you still can pierce through my chakra," Naruto taunted as his wings flapped a couple of times, catching Lee in a whirlwind. The wind began spinning faster and faster causing small cuts to appear on Lee's body.

"You will not defeat me that easy Naruto!" Lee said confidently as he broke free of the whirlwind and charged Naruto. Lee jumped up and sent a kick at Naruto's head. Naruto scooted back just in time before Lee's kick could make contact. However, Naruto felt a small amount of blood running down his chin where Lee's foot had grazed him.

Naruto growled dangerously. "It's been a long time since I've seen my own blood," Naruto commented. "Good work. But now you have really pissed me off." Naruto began forming a Rasengan in both hands. The two Rasengan went from blue to red and the chakra surrounding him began fusing with it. Naruto smirked at Lee. "Remember this?" he asked lifting up the Rasengan above his head.

"Yes. That was the jutsu you used on me when you first left the village and we tried to bring you back. I also know how to beat it!" Lee said confidently.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked smirking. "Well what about if I add this to it?" Suddenly the crimson red Rasengan turned nearly black. "Tailed Beast Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he threw the first one at Lee. Lee jumped away from the attack and looked back to see what it would do. The building he was just standing on had just exploded as did the four surrounding it. Lee's eyes widened at the force of the attack and turned back around just in time to move to the side of the other one that Naruto still held in his hand. Naruto roared as he caught Lee with one of his tails and threw him down to the ground. Lee made a hard impact with the ground causing him to cough up blood. Naruto grinned as he flew downwards and slammed the other Rasengan into Lee's back.

Lee's yell could be heard all across the village, but it was drowned out by the sound of the explosion following Naruto's attack. Naruto jumped down to the ground as the smoke cleared, pulling his chakra back into his body. He walked over to Lee and pushed him over on his back with his foot. Lee had one eye closed and was panting heavily.

"I'm surprised you actually survived that," Naruto said calmly. Hinata appeared next to him suddenly.

"N-Naruto. Hinata. P-please stop this," Lee whispered. "There are so many people here who don't deserve this."

"They all deserve this," Hinata said calmly. "They cast Naruto out like garbage. And nobody was there to help him. Nobody but me."

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled lightly at her then back down to Lee. "Farewell," Naruto said as he and Hinata jumped up out of the crater Naruto's attack had left. They both looked up as a large dog with five heads emerged from a building, completely destroying it.

"One of Pein-sama's summonings," Hinata pointed out.

"Never was a fan of that one. I could never defeat it," Naruto said as they moved past it. They found a group of Chunnin that were attacking the dog and engaged them. Naruto grinned evilly as he drew his blade and slashed downward at a Chunnin. The attack nearly cut the man in half. Hinata dashed forward and killed two Chunnin with well-placed Gentle Fist palms to the heart. Naruto smirked as he ran his clawed hand through anothers chest, pulling a short section of his spine with him. The Chunnin gasped his last breath away as Naruto pulled his arm form the man's chest. Naruto whipped his arm away from him, getting the blood off.

Hinata held the last Chunnin by the throat up against a wall. "Where is the scroll holding Hidan of the Akatsuki's head?" she asked.

"I-I don't know! I swear!" the Chunnin said, trying to pry Hinata's hands off.

"You're lying," Hinata said quietly, squeezing his throat tighter.

"Allow me, Hinata-chan," Naruto placed his hand on the Chunnin's head. Naruto began to pull the man's soul from his body and read the most recent memories from the man. A small prank pulled on his former teacher. Him asking his girlfriend to marry him finally. Watching his girlfriend killed right before his eyes. Nothing on the scroll though. Naruto broke the connection to his soul and shattered it before it could go back into the man's body. "He doesn't know anything about it," Naruto said.

"Damnit," Hinata cursed quietly.

"We'll find that annoying bastard eventually," Naruto told her as they lept off the roof to another building. "For now let's go find Sakura and that sword user. Tobi, well I guess its Madara now, told me that he wanted those swords for his army when he takes over the world."

Hinata nodded and searched the village for any sign of Sakura and Takumi. "I found them. They are fighting Konan-sama right now," she said. "This way." She jumped off a roof in the direction of Konan, taking the lead. Within minutes they arrived at the battle scene.

Konan was using her Paper Style to hold Sakura down while holding Takumi by the throat. "From what Naruto and Hinata said, you're the one who took Hidan's head for Intel. Now tell me where did you store the scroll holding his head?" Konan asked dangerously.

Takumi spat in her face. "Not telling you, bitch," he sneered. "You'll have to kill me."

Konan whipped her face off and made a spear of paper and poised it right at Takumi's throat. "I'm going to give you one more chance. Where is Hidan's head at?" Takumi glared at Konan. "I see threatening your life doesn't mean much. Then how about I kill her?" Konan asked as the paper around Sakura tightened suddenly. Sakura screamed loudly.

"Don't tell her Takumi!" she screamed in agony.

"Sakura-chan!" Takumi yelled.

"Konan-sama. Let us take it from here," Naruto said from out of nowhere as he landed on a rooftop near Konan, Hinata landed right beside him.

"N-Naruto?! Hinata!" Sakura said in complete shock.

"I mean after all I have the Rinnegan and can just take his soul to find it," Naruto explained.

"True," Konan said quietly pondering what Naruto had said. "Very well. You two can have them. Just make sure you find out the location of Hidan's head before you kill them." Konan then released Takumi, dropping him to the ground near Sakura. The paper around Sakura flew off and back up to Konan. She then flew off using her paper wings.

Naruto and Hinata jumped down to the ground to watch as Sakura and Takumi regained themselves. "If you want, recover for the upcoming fight. We won't lay a finger on you until then," Naruto said, casually leaning against a wall.

Sakura glared at him. "Why should we trust you?!" she yelled. "You betrayed the Hidden Leaf to join the Akatsuki! So why should-"

"Because the Hidden Leaf cast me out!" Naruto yelled cutting her off. "And the one person who I thought I could share the burden of losing a teammate with turned her back on me! That person was you Sakura! You only thought of Sasuke and your own pain. But you never once asked me how I felt! You never once tried to comfort me on losing my best friend!" Naruto's anger rose higher and higher as he spoke, his chakra seeping out of him and surrounding him to form the three tailed cloak. "Why weren't you there?! If there's anyone to blame for the destruction of the Leaf it's you Sakura!"

Sakura cringed, tears filling her eyes. Realization struck Sakura like a freight train as she thought back to the days after Sasuke left.

_"Please bring Sasuke back, Naruto!" Sakura cried. She was standing at the Hidden Leaf gate in front of the platoon that was being sent to bring Sasuke back to the Hidden Leaf. She looked to each member, stopping at Naruto last._

_Naruto grinned. "Don't worry! I'll bring him back, I promise. And I never go back on my word. That's my nindo, my ninja way!" he said giving her a thumbs up._

_"Thank you Naruto," she whispered as the platoon left to go find Sasuke._

_A couple days had passed and Sakura was sitting in her room crying, her knees where up to her chest and her head was on her knees. 'Sasuke. Why did you leave me?' she thought to herself._

_"Sakura dear. You have a visitor," Sakura's mom said from the other side of the door. Sakura looked up and wiped her tears, sniffing. She walked out of her room and to the front door. She opened and saw Naruto standing there, covered in bandages._

_"I'm sorry Sakura-chan_," _Naruto said, looking down. "I wasn't strong enough to bring him back. But I'm going to become strong enough to bring him back. I swear it!"_

_Sakura looked at him with almost dead eyes. She was silent for a moment. "Why did he have to leave?" she asked. "Why did he have to leave me Naruto?" she began crying again, grabbing Naruto and hugging him tightly._

_Naruto was shocked at this and looked down at her. "I don't know. Orochimaru must've brain washed him with that curse mark he put on him," Naruto said quietly. Sakura released him and looked at him, tears still streaming down her face._

_"Thanks for stopping by Naruto," Sakura said before turning and going back inside. She went back to her room and shut the door._

_She didn't notice the look that came over Naruto's face. He was hurt that she didn't ask how he was. Not that he really cared at the time, so he just shrugged it off and left her home to go train._

_Two weeks later Sakura was walking through streets of Konoha when she ran into Naruto. "Hey Sakura! Let's train together so we can bring Sasuke back!" he said energetically._

_Sakura looked at him and shook her head. "No thanks Naruto," Sakura said. "I'm meeting Ino later so I can't."_

_Naruto grew solemn. "Oh, ok," he said quietly._

_"Sorry," she said walking off._

_Another week and a half of refusing Naruto's offers to train with her and Sakura was happy again, well for the most part. She passed Naruto in the street. She turned to him, expecting him to ask to train again. Instead, he just walked past her, not saying a word to her. She shrugged and continued on._

_Two more weeks went by and she was standing in Tsunade's office with Kakashi, Kiba, and Lee.. "Naruto and Hinata have left the village. You four are to bring them back by force. If you can't you will have to..." Tsunade cleared her throat before she could speak again, a single tear dropping from her eye. "Kill them."_

_The four present members all gasped. "But Lady Hokage! Surely there must be another way than killing them!" Lee protested._

_Tsunade shook her head. "No. This decision wasn't made by me. I was overruled by the council. And Hiashi Hyuuga made it clear to the council that they are now rogue ninjas and need to be killed," she explained._

_"Hiashi Hyuuga? Why would he want his daughter killed?" Kiba asked furiously._

_"Because he hates Naruto for being her friend and vice versa," Tsunade said. "Now the four of you go and bring them back or kill them. However, I strongly recommend bringing them back." The four of them nodded before leaving._

_A few days had passed and they were standing in front of Naruto and Hinata. The fight was almost one sided as Hinata and Naruto defeated the Leaf ninjas. Sakura looked at Kakashi and Naruto just as Naruto brought his fist down. 'I'm sorry Naruto...' Sakura thought to herself before she became completely unconscious._

"You're right Naruto..." Sakura said looking down for a moment. She looked up and, to Naruto's surprise, didn't look sad. Instead she held a strong determination in her eyes. "But, for my home and my friends, I will defeat you both here and now! Takumi, swords!" she yelled before charging at Naruto her fist raised to smash Naruto's skull in. (A/N. Not Gonna Die by Skillet begins playing) Naruto jumped back, making her fist collide with the earth. Naruto was slightly shocked at the impact of the attack as he watched the ground he was just standing on get destroyed by a single punch. A few debris flew towards Naruto.

"Almighty Push," he whispered. The invisible force knocked away the rocks with ease. Naruto watched the cloud of dust that was kicked up by Sakura's attack closely. 'Hinata, where are they?' Naruto asked his partner.

'Behind you!' she said urgently.

Naruto ducked under a sword only to find the need to twist above the second one that was sent towards his waist. Naruto sent chakra to his foot to form a Rasengan and kicked at whoever it was that was attacking him. The Rasengan collided into both swords in a cross blocking fashion. The blast knocked the dust away to reveal Sakura wielding the swords. Naruto studied them. One was glowing blue and seemed to be covered in water, while the other glowed white and was covered in, what looked like, frost.

'Hmm. Interesting. Hinata what is up with these swords?' Naruto asked Hinata.

Hinata kicked away one of the swords Takumi sent towards her neck. 'I don't know. They seem to be some sort of legendary weapon covered in an anti-dojutsu chakra. All I can see is the chakra element covering the blade. Sakura's seem to be water style and ice style. Be careful, Naruto-kun,' Hinata replied to him as she ducked under Takumi's sword thrust.

'Got it. Thanks, Hinata-chan,' Naruto thought to her before severing the mind connection for now. "If it's water and ice chakra she has at her disposal then I guess I'll use this..." Naruto said to himself before making a quick set of hand seals. "Lightning Style: Thunder Spear!" Naruto called as he raised his hand above his head like he was throwing a spear. As Naruto threw his hand forward, sparks of blue lightning formed in his hand and flew at Sakura.

Sakura gasped, quickly stabbing the ice sword into the ground to raise a wall of ice. The wall rose just in time to stop the lightning, but not without shattering the weak ice wall. The explosion knocked Sakura back a little bit and Naruto took full advantage of it. He jumped into the air, drawing his Katana. Naruto aimed the blade at Sakura's neck for a swift death. Naruto would've grinned as he sword ripped through her throat had it not been for the water dripping from the wound instead of blood. Naruto turned in time to block an overhead slash from the water sword. "Water Prison Jutsu!" Sakura called. Water exploded from the sword and surrounded Naruto in an instant. "Now, Ice Style: Sheer Cold!" She stabbed the ice blade into the water and froze it in an instant using liquid nitrogen boiling temperatures. (A/N. that's about -195.8 degrees Celsius or...)

Sakura smirked to herself as she looked at the perfectly smooth ball of ice in front of her housing her enemy. She lifted her sword and brought it down to shatter it and Naruto. Sakura gasped as red chakra caught the blade inches before it touched the ice.

"Just so you know, Sakura," Naruto said, his voice muffled by the ice ball. "I've always got a thin layer of the Kyuubi's chakra surrounding me. Much like Gaara's sand armor." The ice began to crack, each crack creating a spider web of more cracks. Red chakra surrounded the ice ball making Sakura jump back and take up a defensive stance. Soon the ice looked like it had turned red. "Almighty Push," Naruto said calmly. The ice prison shattered outwards, many of the shards flew straight at Sakura who blocked them with her swords. Naruto pulled the chakra back into his body, looking at Sakura with almost amused eyes.

"Damnit..." Sakura gritted her teeth.

"I hope you weren't expecting that to kill me," Naruto taunted before charging forward. He raised his sword and began to attack Sakura using a form of Kenjutsu he had made using both Kisame's and Hidan's styles of attacking. Sakura was pushed back into a wall and watched as the blade flew straight for her face. She ducked under it and jumped away from Naruto, settling into her own Kenjutsu stance.

"Let's get serious now, shall we?" Sakura asked, her eyes never leaving Naruto.

Naruto grinned the old happy grin he always used to carry. "I thought you'd never ask," he said.

Sakura gasped when she saw the grin on his face. She didn't realize it before, but she missed that grin. She missed seeing Naruto always having that same shit-eating grin plastered to his face no matter what happened. "Yes, Naruto. I would love to train with you," she said to him, tightening the grip on her swords.

Naruto watched her for a moment, the grin never leaving his face. "Finally," he said. The happy grin quickly turned dark as he disappeared only to show up right in front of Sakura, sword raised. Sakura watched the sword come straight for her. She wasn't scared in that moment, but more satisfied. Naruto smirked darkly as the sword made contact with her neck.

Takumi watched in horror as Naruto decapitated Sakura. Hinata took full advantage of his distraction to send a gentle fist strike at his heart. Takumi blocked with the flat of his earth sword, the mud quickly grabbing Hinata's hand and hardening. Takumi lifted his stone sword above his head and swung it down at Hinata's skull. Hinata lifted her hand up and used chakra to twist the blade so the flat part could be blocked with her palm.

"Drakugan, Kekkei Genkai Copy: Shade Style: Black Hole," Hinata said. Suddenly the chakra surrounding both blades began to weaken. Takumi watched as Hinata absorbed the chakra into her palms. The mud surrounding her hand crumbled away, allowing Hinata to push away from Takumi. "Shade Style: Judgment!" she called, lifting her hands, palms facing Takumi. The chakra she had absorbed shot out of her palms in a fiery blaze. Takumi quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the attack. He watched as it destroyed the building he was standing in front of and the other two behind it. (A/N. Shade Style is a Kekkei Genkai used in Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire. I recommend it)

"Damn. That's got some fire power to it," Takumi commented as he landed

"Let's see how you fare against this. Drakugan, Kekkei Genkai Copy: Quick Style," Hinata said. Takumi raised his swords and sent a blast of rocks in all directions, followed by a wall of mud meant to ensnare it's victims. Takumi smirked to himself, but that quickly turned into a look of pain as Hinata's foot smashed into his ribs. The kick sent him flying into a destroyed wall, knocking him through it. Takumi groaned as he stood up.

"What the hell? How are you so fast all of a sudden?" Takumi said, more to himself than anyone.

"It's called Quick Style. A very useful Kekkei Genkai that I was able to copy a few years ago," Hinata said. Her voice seemed to be all around Takumi as Hinata used the jutsu to jump around Takumi in a small circle. Takumi was able to catch a glimpse of her a couple of times, but for the most part she was just a blur.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Takumi mumbled as he lifted her swords up and stabbed them into the ground. "Rock/Mud Collaboration Jutsu: Fissure!" he called. The ground around him began to crack and split apart as it became mud and fell down into a deep hole. Hinata noticed this as her foot got caught in the mud and began to drag her down into the dark hole.

"It won't be that easy, I'm afraid," she said as she used the Quick Style to jump to a building away from the giant fissure. The fissure spread over to Sakura and Naruto's battle. Naruto jumped away from the crack while Sakura hopped onto a rock that hadn't been affected, courtesy of Takumi.

"Damn. That's powerful. Madara-sama will be overjoyed when he has those weapons at his disposal," Naruto said grinning. He turned his gaze back to Sakura who was holding her swords in front of her in a cross.

"Ice Style: Ice Prison Jutsu!" she yelled. Water came flying out from where the blades were crossed at blazing speeds. Naruto just barely jumped out of the way before the water struck the ground where he was standing. It froze the instant it touched the ground. Naruto didn't have time to marvel at the attack due to another one being hurled towards his head. Naruto ducked under the water blast and charged at Sakura.

"You know what, Sakura? I was able to defeat Itachi during my training a few times. I wonder if you could ever amount to his skill?" Naruto taunted. "Lightning Style: Quick Bolt!" Naruto called as he pointed his forefingers at Sakura and shot small bolts of lightning rapidly at her.

Sakura jumped out of the way as the bolts hit the ground. She landed twenty feet from where she had been, but the assault didn't stop there. Naruto turned his hand back to her, following her every step. The entire time he did this, bolts of lightning shot forward at Sakura. Catching movement from Takumi out of the corner of his eye, Naruto pointed his left finger at Takumi and fired bolts of lightning at him. Takumi barely moved his head out of the way as a bolt flew past his face.

"Damn brat," Takumi murmured as he saw a bolt hit Sakura in the thigh. Sakura tumbled as she landed from her jumped, rolling a few feet away and tossing the ice sword away from her. "Sakura, NO!" he yelled and was about to jump towards her until Hinata's foot smashed into his face. Hinata's kick sent him flying into a building and crashing through the wall. Both of his swords fell from his grip. Hinata quickly jumped towards the swords and grabbed them before joining Naruto.

"I've got two of the swords, the Stone and Earth," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded. "I've got the Ice one here. I'm gonna seal them here," he said as he pulled a scroll from his weapons pouch. He laid it on the ground and unfurled it to reveal six empty storage seals. They placed one sword on a single seal and began to make hand signs. "Teleportation Sealing!" Naruto called as the two of them finished the sealing ritual. The swords disappeared in a puff of smoke and a seal appeared on three of the empty storage seals. Naruto nodded and rolled up the scroll, placing it back in his weapons pouch.

"Now we just need the other three swords and we can-" His statement was cut short as the ground underneath them exploded upward in a geyser of water. Naruto and Hinata jumped away from the geyser and saw Sakura standing with the tip of the water sword in the ground. She was holding onto her leg with one hand, a slight green glow covering her hand.

"Medical Ninjutsu. She's healing her leg where you struck her," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded. "Is the water coming from the tip of that sword?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason," Naruto shrugged and began making hand seals. "Lightning Style: Lightning Tackle!" he called. His entire body became engulfed in a layer of blue lightning that began to fuse with the Kyuubi's chakra that was surrounding Naruto's body. The lightning turned a deep shade of purple by the time the jutsu was finished. And not long after that, more geysers erupted from the ground, trying to impale either one of the Akatsuki members. Naruto merely smirked as s geyser shot up close to him. He jumped into the stream and sent lighting from his body down towards the earth and the main stream of water.

Sakura wasn't expecting the sudden charge of electricity when Naruto's attack hit, so she let go of the sword much quicker than expected. If she had held on, she surely would've died. The charge of electricity had enough force in it to send her flying back into a wall, knocking her unconscious. Naruto watched her smack into the wall and smirked when he saw the blood she coughed up. Naruto pulled the sword from the ground and grabbed the scroll again, unfurling it and placing the ice sword on another empty seal. He began making the hand seals again. "Teleportation Sealing!" he called and that sword disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Four down, two to go," Naruto said ans he rolled the scroll back up. "But before that..." he trailed off, walking over to Takumi's unconscious body and dragging it out of the building. He brought Takumi over in front of Sakura and made two shadow clones to hold Takumi up. "He sword wielder, wake up!" Naruto said as he kicked Takumi in the gut.

Takumi's eyes shot open wide as he coughed up blood from the kick. "Asshole..." Takumi mumbled.

"Call me what you will, it makes no difference to me. You won't live to see past this day. Neither you nor Sakura there," Naruto said, lifting Takumi's face to see Sakura. The two clones drew their katanas and stuck them in the ground, crossing them right under Takumi's neck so he couldn't look down without beheading himself. "Enjoy the show," Naruto taunted as he walked over to Sakura. He made a few hand signs and the earth around Sakura rose and pinned her to the wall, pulling her arms away from her body and holding her legs down. (A/N. Imagine a crucifixion, except pinned to a wall.) Naruto made sure the earth only covered her wrists, forearm, neck thighs and ankles so as to provide enough space for a blade but also making sure she couldn't escape.

"Sakura wake up," Naruto said to her as he lightly slapped her face. "Oh wait, I forgot. She won't wake from something as small as that after getting hit like she did." Naruto made a few hand signs and pulled the moisture from the air and splashed her in the face with it. Sakura gasped back to consciousness and began to flail instantly.

"Let me go you bastard!" Sakura yelled as she struggled against the bonds.

"No," Naruto said simply. "You're going to witness a very painful torture technique that was considered barbaric a long time ago. It's called the Test of a Thousand Blades. Ever heard of it?" Naruto asked, not expecting an answer. "No? Well simply put I'm going to slice your body with my sword a thousand times. If you can survive those one thousand cuts, then I'll let you go and then you can watching Takumi face the same thing." Naruto's dark grin never left his face through the entire explanation. "OR! You can tell us where you have Hidan's head at and we will let you go. Pretty simple I think. What do you think Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked his partner.

"It's a wonderful idea Naruto-kun," she said smiling at him.

"I thought so too. Well what do you say?" Naruto asked Takumi.

"Not gonna tell you. Neither one of us will," he said, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said as he made five quick slashes across Sakura's cheek. She screamed as the last slice left. Naruto quickly made five more cuts on the other side of her face. "That's ten. Only 990 left to go," Naruto smirked. Naruto began to slice her arms, making small cuts from her palms all the way up her arm, then did the same thing to the other arm. Sakura screamed in agony every time, but would always regain a determined look in her eyes which she shot directly at Naruto. Naruto scoffed at her. "Well how about it... Actually I have no idea what your name is. But I guess if you want to know somebody's name you have to first introduce yourself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said squatting down in front of Takumi.

"What does my name matter to you? I'm gonna be dead soon anyway, right?" Takumi spat out.

"Only if you don't cooperate with me. So what is it?" Naruto asked again.

"Takumi. If it'll help your underdeveloped mind comprehend holding a conversation better," Takumi smirked. Naruto glared at him. "Go ahead hit me. I want you too."

Naruto smirked. "Sorry, but it's not your turn yet," Naruto said as he stood up and ran the tip of his katana across Sakura's chest half way then into her leg. Sakura screamed loudly as the blade pierced her flesh. Takumi tried to rush at Naruto, but the clones held him in place.

"You son of a bitch!" Takumi yelled.

Naruto smirked. "I know how to really hurt you. So maybe you should tell me where Hidan's head is located and I'll stop this torture on Sakura," Naruto said, laying the offer on the table, so to speak.

"Don't listen to him Takumi! Don't tell him anything!" Sakura yelled before Takumi could say anything.

"Shut up," Naruto said as he sliced Sakura's cheek again, making another symmetrical mark on the other side.

"Stop! I'll tell you!" Takumi said, his eyes on the ground.

"Takumi, no!" Sakura pleaded.

"It's alright Takumi. Tell me where Hidan's head is sealed at," Naruto said.

"Hidan of the Akatsuki's head is located in your fucking ass!" Takumi yelled, smirking. Naruto raised his sword to attack Takumi, but then turned the blade on Sakura and channeled red chakra into it.

"Crimson Barrage," Naruto said as he began to very fast assault on Sakura, slicing every exposed part of her body. When he finished the attack and Sakura's screaming had ceased, he looked over to Hinata. "How many cuts is that?" he asked.

"804," Hinata said calmly. Naruto nodded and turned to Sakura. Her head was hung low and blood covered her entire body. Her breathing was raspy and her vision kept fading in and out of focus. It was a wonder that she was still alive.

"Only 196 left to go, Takumi. Do you really want to watch things go on like they are currently? Or would you like to tell me where Hidan's head is located? And before you come up with another smart-ass answer I will make sure she is killed with the next assault. So choose your words wisely or they will be the last words she hears," Naruto said pointing to Sakura.

Takumi looked at Sakura with helpless eyes. He felt defeated. He had lost four of his swords that he had worked so hard to get. He was being held down by two clones and forced to watch his girlfriend get tortured by one of her old teammates. His thoughts went back to his apartment where a small black box was. It was right there next to his bed on the nightstand. The box held a ring inside of it that he was going to give to Sakura that night. It was a simple ring that he had picked out for her about a month back. And tonight was a special night for the both of them. They had been together for two years today and he was going to ask her to marry him that evening when they went out for dinner. Now he didn't know if that future would be possible ever. That fate was held on the blade of a Jinchuuriki right now. Takumi looked up at Sakura then to Naruto then back to Sakura.

"Five seconds, Takumi," Naruto said, red chakra covering his sword again. Takumi knew the rules about not giving the enemy any information about the village no matter what the info they wanted was or who they had as a hostage. But he also remembered something Sakura had told them when they first met.

_A few days after Sakura met Takumi: the two of them are on a mission together with Kakashi and Sai to take out a group of rogue ninjas that are threatening the safety of the village. The four of them all traveled mostly in silence to their destination. On the first night that they decided to rest, Sakura and Takumi had gotten into a heated argument over the mission details and how it should be handled._

"_Kakashi-sensei is the leader of this four man squad, not you! I will not follow any plan that you have! You can't just come into a group and start throwing orders around or you will make the entire squad hate you!" Sakura yelled at him. The two of them were standing just inches apart arguing._

"_I'm not trying to throw orders at people here! I'm just giving ideas. And considering that I am ex-ANBU that guarded Lady Hokage personally, my advice should be begged for! Especially since I handled the formations of every ANBU squad in the village at one point and time!" Takumi yelled back in her face, having to lean down to do so. He stood a good four inches taller than Sakura easily._

_She glared up at him. "Well if you're so special, then why didn't Lady Hokage appoint you mission leader? Or are you making everything up?"_

"_Little girl, you should be begging for my advice not tossing it to the wind," he said glaring down at her._

"_I will not follow your orders even if I die. I trust Kakashi-sensei more than I do you by a long shot," she said turning on her heel and walking over to her tent and crawling inside, closing the flap and laying down._

"_Why you little bi-" Takumi began but was cut off by Kakashi's cough._

"_She's going through a really tough time right now. She heard that her old teammates had been sighted a few weeks back and she's been on edge since. So she's not entirely to blame for all that," Kakashi said._

"_Old teammates? You mean Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki right?" Takumi asked._

_Kakashi nodded. "Exactly. Sasuke left to train with Orochimaru while Naruto joined the Akatsuki. Sakura had never felt so torn apart when Sasuke left the village. Naruto was her only other shoulder to be supported on. But she pushed him away without realizing it and soon after he left the village and joined the Akatsuki. That tore her to pieces when she found out. She has been searching for anything pertaining to either of them over these last few years and whenever she finds something about them," Kakashi motioned over to her tent. "that's the way she gets. So don't be too hard on her." Takumi looked over at Sakura's tent for a moment then laid down by the fire on his blankets._

"_If you'd like a book on the feelings of a woman, I have one of two in my bag," Sai said._

_Takumi chuckled lightly. "No thanks. Women are too hard to figure out and I don't think a book is really gonna help that much," he replied before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep._

_The next few days went by fairly quick as they reached their destination._

"_Sakura here, I'm at point A. Awaiting orders Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said over her headset._

"_Sai. I'm at point B. Ready to go," Sai said._

"_Takumi at Point C. Ready to begin the assault," Takumi said._

"_Alright. Takumi create a large fissure in their camp now!" Kakashi yelled into the mic._

"_Rock/Mud Collaboration Jutsu: Fissure!" Takumi yelled, stabbing his swords into the ground. Instantly the ground erupted away from him and split the camp in half, the large fissure swallowing a couple of the rogues. Takumi sheathed the stone sword and drew the fire sword. "Fire/Earth Collaboration Jutsu: Pit of Lava!" Tatsumi stabbed the air in the fissure and Lava erupted from the end of the blades, filling the whole a quarter of the way full._

"_Your turn Sakura," Kakashi said._

"_Cherry Blossom Clash!" Sakura yelled and she punched the ground of the mountain side she was standing on, causing a massive rock slide._

"_Now it's your turn Sai. Get the two of them out of the area before they get crushed," Kakashi said._

"_Already on it," Sai replied as he watched two of his creation fly up into the sky, one carrying Sakura and the other holding Takumi._

"_Good. Wait for the rock slide to die down then we will engage- Damnit! They've found me over here. You three go I'll buy you some time!" Kakashi yelled over the radio._

"_I'm not gonna let you stay there by yourself, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled back._

"_Sakura you were given a direct order from the squad leader, now follow it!" Takumi yelled._

"_Those who break the rules are scum! I get that, but those your abandon their comrades are worse than scum! That's what I was taught long ago. And I will not be worse than scum!" Sakura yelled back as she jumped off the bird and flew down towards the ground. She pulled her fist back and smashed it into the ground causing a massive shockwave to tear through the entire forest, knocking the enemy off balance and allowing Kakashi to dispatch a couple of the rogues. Sakura heard a snap as soon as her fist made contact with the ground. She quickly pushed off the ground with her other hand and landed in a hole, falling back and causing her ankle to break as well. She screamed in agony. "Damnit!" She tried to pull her leg free of the ground, but found it trapped._

_Takumi felt as if he had just been hit by a brick wall moving a lightning speeds. The words that came from Sakura's mouth had hit on a deep level that Takumi didn't know existed. He had always followed the rules of the village. Never reveal anything about your village to the enemy no matter what. If you don't see any possible way of making it out alive, try to get at least one person back to the village to relay the info no matter how many people died. Never compromise the mission in any way. Even if your comrade had been captured. But hearing the words that Sakura had heard from Kakashi so long ago, opened up a door inside Takumi's soul. He looked down at Sakura and saw her trapped between some pretty big rocks. Then movement behind her caught his eye. One of the rogues was about to kill her from behind. The next few moments for Takumi never felt like they actually happened. First he was standing on top of a bird made out of ink and the next her was hurtling through the air with his wind blade and fire blade drawn. He used the wind blade to slow his descent just before he crashed into the ground while using the fire blade to burn the enemy in front of him._

"_T-Takumi?" Sakura asked, shocked._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know you didn't need any help and had it all under control, but I'm not gonna hear it, so accept my help. You need it," he said as he sheathed his swords and began to dig Sakura out of the rubble. Once she was free he lifted her up out of the crater._

"_That's the last of them. Thanks Sai for the coverage back there. Sakura, Takumi how are you two?" Kakashi asked._

"_Alive," Sakura said. She looked at Takumi. "Thank you, Takumi."_

_Takumi smiled sheepishly. "Anytime," he replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Can you walk?" he asked._

_Sakura applied slight pressure to her ankle before quickly lifting it back up, shaking her head. "It's broken. Both my ankle and my wrist. I won't be able to heal myself until we get back to the village. I can't make hand signs with only one hand," she said._

_Takumi nodded and picked her up bridal style, causing a small eep to come from Sakura. Her face redden in an instant. "Then I'll have to carry you back," Takumi said._

"_Thank you..." she murmured. Takumi met back up with Sai and Kakashi afterwords and began the journey back to the village. It took much longer the second time, due to Sakura's injuries. And once back in the village, Takumi took Sakura straight to the hospital to have her wrist and ankle treated. Takumi stayed while Sakura was treated and chatted with her for a little while._

"_Umm, you wanna go grab a bite for lunch?" Takumi asked, rubbing the back of his head and blushing slightly._

"_Sure," Sakura said, blushing a little herself. Takumi smiled and left with her to go get lunch after a mission well done._

"Four... three... two... one. Time's up, Takumi," Naruto said. "Crimson-"

"Wait! I'll tell you! Just don't hurt her anymore!" Takumi pleaded.

Naruto smiled. "Good. Now do tell me where he's at."

"The Hokage's office. His head is locked in a vault on the wall behind the book case..." Takumi said, holding his head down as much as he could get with the swords in the way.

"Takumi! Why did you tell him?!" Sakura tried to yell, but too much of her energy was gone.

"Because I love you too much to see you killed in front of me," Takumi said smiling up at her.  
>"I'd rather be scum than be worse than scum."<p>

The words that left Takumi's mouth hit both Sakura and Naruto hard. Sakura smiled down at him. "Baka," she said quietly, smiling lightly at him.

Naruto on the other grew infuriated at the words. He couldn't stand to hear those words that meant so much to him long ago in this moment. Naruto growled and lifted his sword. "Crimson Destruction!" Naruto yelled as he brought the sword down towards Takumi's neck. Sakura screamed loudly at him and struggled against her bonds but to no avail, she could only watch in horror as the blade drew closer to Takumi's neck. Naruto's dark grin became even more twisted as the blade got within inches from Takumi's neck. Then... Takumi was gone...

**I figured I would end it like this for you guys to keep you on the edge of your seats and white knuckling the grip you have on you mouse, phone, or tablet. MUWAHAHA! Stay tuned for the next update and see who Naruto and Hinata fight next! Until next time this is ForsakenAng3l out!**


End file.
